Daniela Gilbert
by leanatasha
Summary: Daniela it is the oldest half sister of Jeremy and Elena but she is nothing like the two of them. In a short trip back to Mystic Falls, she will meet intersting people and maybe her trip isn't going to be as short she believe but when it happens when somone will found out her dark secrets. Will she found what she wants or what she needs? Elijah/OC with some Damon/Oc also.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As every normal night in Mystic Grill, Damon is having a drink while Alaric was out with Jenna for some couple time.

"I can see that old habits die-hard." A familiar female voice says.

"Gilbert." Damon says with a smirk.

"Salvatore." She says giving the vampire the same smirk and the vampire eyed the girl. It was impossible not to. The older Gilbert sure was a nice woman to look at.

"So the older sister is back to town. Join me on a drink?" He asks giving her another smirk.

"Since you are paying I am not going to say no."

The bartender appears asking the woman what she wanted.

"A shot of tequila." She says sitting on the chair next to the older Salvatore, who looks at her with a smirk. "So what did I miss this time?"

"You have been gone for a long time so you did miss a lot." He says with his typical smirk.

It was true the last time she was here Jenna just had turned and the time before was when Jeremy tried to kill himself so that he could turn. The two times where short of a tragedy but she and Damon in bond, in his bed.

"Hello love." A British accent comes from the girl back and she turns to the voices.

"Hi." She says looking at the two handsome men in front of her who were obviously checking her out. She isn't wearing very fancy clothes, some skinny jeans and a sweeter that cover most of her ass. I have driven from miles; I don't need to be dressed like I am going out.

"I introduce to you what you lost." Damon says pointing to the dark blonde man with blue eyes.

"Klaus." He introduces himself with the same British accent.

"I hear a lot about you." She says with a smirk which he returns.

"All bad I believe, unfortunately I can't say the same love."

"Daniela Gilbert, Elena's older sister." She says to the two men who look at her surprised.

"Kol Mikaelson." He says kissing the brunette hand.

"Charming." She says with a smirk. She knows what type of man Kol is and it is not far away from Damon when it comes to woman and sex but his features where very different from Damon, but still was attractive.

"Always." He says flirting with her.

"So old sister, I have to say I am surprise I didn't know." Klaus says and at that moment her phone starts to ring. The older Gilbert takes the phone from the pocket of her jeans and answers it.

"Dear sister what good think did I do for you to call me?" She says and the 3 vampires smirk.

_"Alaric told me you were coming to town tonight, have you arrive already?"_

"Yes little sister I already did."

_"So where are you?" _

"Don't do that voice Elena, you can't boss me around." She says putting her sister on her place. The two sisters never where best friends and in the last years they have been very apart. The two had very different opinions and personalities and they couldn't spend a week without a fight.

_"Sorry, I just want to know where you are." _

"Of course you did." The girl answers sarcastically. Don't worry I am at the grill meeting an old friend." She says wink at Damon who just smirk and after rolls his eyes.

_"Great you are with Damon."_ She says it like venom and now was the time for Mariana to roll her eyes her sister could be so predictable.

"Don't be jealous little sister, I will not do nothing you would like to do."

_"I will see at home." She says obviously not liking the answer. _

"Maybe who knows? Goodnight Elena." She says ending the call and the turning to the group of vampires. "Younger sisters."

"I like her." Klaus says pointing to the girl obviously amused by the newcomer.

"Everyone does." She says with a smirk. "Another shot please." She requests to the bartender.

"Someone plans to get drunk tonight." Damon says with a smirk.

"I can handle a few drinks. Now come on Damon humor me."

"Humor you?" He says with sexy look.

"Tell me something that happen that I lost."

"I actually have something. Remember Mason. The guy you sleep with?"

She pretends to think for a couple of seconds and then grin. "Oh the one you killed, yes I do."

"Do you know why I kill him?"

"No and I don't know if you remember but I did left the day before that."

"He was with Katherine." He says and the girl looks at him with eyes open.

"Define was?"

"He knew Katherine plan, apparently they were together well he believed he was. In the end she was using him."

"Of course she was, it Katherine. I still don't get it."

"What?" The younger vampire asks.

"Why did he sleep with me?"

"Have you seen yourself love? Believe it; it's not that hard to guess why." Kol says with a flirty tone.

"Already causing troubles Daniela." Alaric says with a smile.

"It's nice to see you Alaric join us." She says with a smile. "And I am not causing troubles."

"I was telling Mason's involvement with Katherine."

"I thought Damon told you before you left." Alaric says ordering a drink.

"No he didn't." She says giving Damon the dirty look.

"Maybe because you slept with him." Damon says and Alaric chokes in his drink. "Besides our time together isn't spend talking." He says with a look that said very much what they did.

"Really?" Alaric looks at both of us.

"It's Damon fault and his stupid plan." She says looking at Damon.

"How it was my fault?"

"You told me to be the distraction." She says like it was obvious.

"And you sure are one." Kol ads and she smirks at him.

"Exactly I told you to distract him not seduce him." He says and then looks at Kol sending him a look that Daniela wasn't able to figured out.

"It's the same thing."

"Come on you two we already know how this end" Alaric says.

"And how does it end? Because this is actually entertainment." Klaus asks.

"They will argue like kids and then Daniela will end up winning and tomorrow we will have to deal with a piss off Elena."

"I like Alaric plan, let just jump to the part after seeing who wins and before the pissed Elena." Damon says flirting.

"You wish Salvatore."

"Come on Gilbert it wouldn't be the first time and it's far away from being the second."

"Once again you wish." She says drinking one more shot. "And I should go I have a vampire to see, by the way, you paid Salvatore." She says winking and then leaving behind 4 very shocked man.

"Who is she?" Kol asks with admiration.

"Daniela Gilbert." Damon says looking at the woman walking outside the bar with obviously desire.

"Again Damon really?"

"Can you blame me Alaric?" Alaric just ignored and drinks.

Daniela P.O.V.

"Hello Caroline." I say to the girl after she open the door.

"You're here." She says hugging me but she immediately pulls back.

"So I meet Klaus." I say after eating a bit of chocolate. Caroline and I were in her bed talking for more than 20 minutes about all the gossiping. Caroline was a nice girl, she like the determination in the girl and Caroline made her feel like a teenager girl sometimes.

"Great." She says with sarcasm.

"Oh come on, he's hot Car." I say to her and she looks at me shocked. "Not my type but hot."

"What is your type really?"

"I like a tall, dark and handsome man."

"Of course you do."

"Now about Klaus, come on, you have to admit it."

"Ok he's hot and he's accent." She says with a smirk.

"You always said you like a man with an accent, who and what was the accent, oh… English."

"Yes but psych killer wasn't part of the list, besides I love Tyler, even if he left me." Caroline says and gets a little sad.

"Everything will be ok Car, with time everything will be fine." I say to her.

"Is it?" She asks me.

"Yes." I say hugging her. "But do you want me to punch him."

"No I'm fine what about you."

"As usual but you don't look good."

"It is just; about my father it's sad."

"What happened?"

"My father died 2 weeks ago."

"I had no idea, Caroline. I was asking about, you know." I say to her.

"I'm fine." She says but I don't buy it so I put her in my lap and she starts trying. So I just hold her until she falls asleep.

I get home and Jenna is watching tv on the living room.

"Good night." She says to me.

"Night. Is everyone already in bed."

"I think Elena is in her room but I don't believe she is sleeping."

"What about Jeremy?" Jenna looks at me surprise and then she takes a deep breath.

"You don't know. I thought Elena had told you." Jenna says.

"Tell me what?" I ask firmly.

"Jeremy moved to Denver." She says so softly that I almost didn't hear it.

"Jeremy went to here." I say starting to get angry.

"Elena thought it was for the better." She says and I can see that she is not ok with that decision. I start to walk upstairs to her room open the door to see her texting on her phone while sitting on her bed.

"Daniela." Elena says surprised.

"Elena, what the hell is Jeremy doing in Denver." I say at loud and angry. I hate when she did this like she was the leader of everyone.

"After what Klaus did I thought I was for the better." She says looking down.

"And what did Jeremy said." I say still with anger in my voice.

"He… I … Hum." She tries to say.

"Elena. What did Jeremy said." I demand with more anger.

"I ask Damon to compel him." She says with a very low tone.

"You did what." I scream and she looks at me scared. "It was not your decision it was his. Now you are going to fix this. I want Jeremy here in a two-week."

"He's not save here."

"If he wants to leave he will." I say to her. "But you fix this, now." I say to her leaving the room closing the door with a lot of anger. I leave upstairs and get in my car.

I get to grill and go straight to the bar. The bartender sees me and approaches me.

"What would you like?"

"Tequila." I simply and he puts a shot in front of me. I drink it felling the alcohol burning. It was not the best tequila in the world but for tonight it's enough. "More 3 please."

"You are back." Damon says to me and for the first time I see that I am not alone and I look at him and he sees the look at give him. "You are angry." He says.

"No shit, what gave it away." I say and I drink another glass as faster as possible.

"Wow you are really angry."

"You have no idea." I say more to myself but I know he heard. I drink the 3 one but I still don't feel the effect of the alcohol. I call for the bartender and he comes right away. "Another 2." I say and he fills two glasses smiling at me and then leaves.

"He's into you." Damon says to me.

"Couldn't care less." I say and I drink the other shots.

"What the hell are you planning to do?" He says to me but not totally flirting.

"Like you don't know."

They both enter the room with a hot and heavy kiss pushing everything in the way. She pushes Damon almost ripping his clothes off that he it's what he does to her as they both control the desire in then.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day I wake up with a headache. I look around and I see Damon in the other side of the bed and I start to remember the events from last night. I look at his phone and it is 7:43 so I get up and start to look for my clothes and I start to walk out of the room. I knew Damon is probably awake but it's not like it hadn't done it before and we both knew there was nothing to talk about.

I open the front door of the house and I walk to see Jenna and Elena turning to me.

"Good morning." Jenna says not bringing the fact that she knew what had happen but I know someone was about to.

"Where here you?" Elena asks.

"Out." I simply say getting to the starts.

"I can't believe you slept with Damon again." She says getting angry.

"I do what I want you don't need to lecture me." I say turning to her.

"You know that it is just sex you know." She says and I roll my eyes.

"No shit Elena. Why because everyone knows that he loves you."

"Yes because of that. He is not going to be yours; he loves me, not you." She says and I start to laugh, typical Elena.

"I don't want him. Never did. Like you say and it has the only smart thing you said in the last 24 hours. It is just sex and I am more than ok with that."

"I can't believe he sleep with you again." She screams at me and I could see it was more her being jealous that anything.

"He is a free man. He can do whatever he likes." I say and I turn walking in direction to my room I get in a more comfortable clothes and I go to Jeremy's room where I end up falling asleep.

I wake up again feeling better but now with I am hungry so I get off bed and walk to the kitchen.

Once I get there I find the place empty and I look over to the kitchen clock to see the hours. It's 10:34. That explains why there is no one in the house. I take 3 oranges and make some natural juice and then I get some cereals and put them in a bowl. I take my breakfast to the living room where I sit watching the news on TV.

In the middle of program I hear the door knocked. I get up and open it to see Mrs. Lockwood in the porch.

"Mrs. Lockwood, good morning."

"Good morning Daniela." She says nicely.

"I'm sorry but Jenna isn't at home."

"It's ok, I didn't come speak with her actually I came to speak with you. Can I come in?"

"Of course." I say and we both enter the house. "I am sorry for my clothes, I just got up."

"It's ok don't worry." She says offering me a smile.

We both sit in the couches in the living room.

"Jenna told me last night that you were in tows and I calculate you know about what happen to my son, Tyler?"

"Yes, I know what happen."

"Well, I would like to absent to go meet him and I would want someone responsible to take care of my work so I thought that maybe you Daniela would be the better choice."

"I don't know about it. I don't plan to spend more than one week in here." I say now with me professional voice.

"Please, I will not stay away for more than 10 days Daniela. I would like a lot to visit my son." She almost begs and I take a deep breath.

"Ok I will, for 10 days."

"Thank you so much." She says very happy. "I will leave you now but could you pass by my office still this afternoon?"

"Yes I can, I will be there around 2:30" I say accompanying her to the door.

I found myself at home again so I get ready for the day. I take a quick shower and I put on a red silk blouse and a pair of black pants paring up with Christian Louboutin black pump. (The link to the look is at the ebd of the page) I look at myself in the mirror while I put a simple lips gloss on and I give one last look at my hair. I look over the clock and it is almost twelve so I still have time to go to the grocery shop.

At 2:31 I am knocking at the Mayor office's door and in a few seconds Mr. Lockwood opens the door to me and gives a sign to come in. I sit in the chair in front of her with just her simple desk separating us.

"Thank you for accepting my proposal. I believe that you would like to know who things work."

"Yes I would. It's not a job that I am familiar with."

"Well besides me we have 3 other workers, Collin, Mary and Patrick. Normally, at this time of the year everything is quite but in case of an emergency you can always contact me. Everything you need you will find in the shelf."

We talk for a few more minutes about the work and more information she need me to know and then she offered me a coffee. Now, we are both enjoying a calm coffee at the grill.

"Mrs. Lockwood. It is a pleasure to see you again." A very educated voice says and I turn to see who the voice belongs too and I found myself controlling to not open my mouth. He is tall, with very dark hair and very nice dressed compliments her. Damn, I always loved a man in a suit. He turns to me and I could see some surprise when he looked.

"It is nice to see you again." She says to him.

"Elijah Mikaelson." Damn what a voice. So this is Elijah, I believe someone forgot to mention the fact that he is freaking hot.

"Daniela Gilbert." I say and he blinks his eyes. "I am certain that you didn't hear about me."

"No she didn't." He says still looking at me.

"I can't say the same but it is nice to meet you." I say still looking at him.

"I have to go, it was nice to see you Daniela." The mayor says finally breaking our contact.

"Of course. It was a pleasure seeing you too." I say to her and she leaves.

"May I?" He asks referring the chair here Carol was sitting before.

"Be my guess." I say and he sits.

Elijah P.O.V.

I am walking in direction to Mrs. Lockwood, the mayor because I need to talk to her but when I approach her I notice she is with someone. A girl with long wavy down hair is sit with her backs turn to me.

"Mrs. Lockwood. It is a pleasure to see you again." I say capping the attention of the other woman.

"It is a pleasure to see you too."

"Elijah Mikaelson." I introduce myself, looking at the beautiful woman in front of me. She defiantly is new because I can't remember seeing her.

"Daniela Gilbert." She says surprising me. Gilbert. As in Elena Gilbert. "I am certain that you didn't hear about me."

"No, I didn't." I say still surprise by the woman in front of me.

"I can't say the same but it is nice to meet you." She says and I look at her beautiful eyes. They are green but with blue around. They were so captivating, so beautiful. In all the years I have lived I never saw a woman with such stunning eyes.

"I have to go, it was nice to see you Daniela." Carol Lockwood says getting up.

"Of course. It was a pleasure seeing you too." She says making us realize we were not alone.

"May I?" The words come out without I realize it that I was speaking.

"Be my guess." She says and I sit in front of her. She probably doesn't know about me so well because I can't see her letting me sit with her peacefully besides there was no similarity with any of the Gilbert brothers without counting her brown hair.

"I have to ask. Which is your connection to the Gilbert's?"

"I am Jeremy and Elena, half-sister." She says. She is obviously older, probably around 25/26. Even if her eyes are look much older, like she has been through something that made her grow up faster. "I would ask you the same but I already know." She says almost showing a smile.

"And yet you are still sitting with me." I say challenging her.

"I am not causing any treat to you besides I don't believe you would kill me in such a public place." She says with a treating but funny look and I see her see acting like someone with her age for the first time.

"You are right. In both." I say offering her a smile.

"I like to believe that most of the times I am right."

"You like to be right."

"I like to know that I am right. When I say something, it is because I believe in what I am saying." She corrects me. Who is she? She definitely isn't like the other 25 years old girls.

"What brings you to town, college vacations?" I ask, trying to find more about this girl.

"I don't go to college in for 6 years." 6 years, that is impossible, that would make her be around 29, there is no way she has 29.

"Drop out." I observe but she gives a look that says that I am wrong.

"No. I love to much the college life to give up." She says but I keep not understanding. "I went to college with 16." That makes more sense. "Have you ever gone to college?"

"No never. I just visit but that does intrigue you so much about college?"

"The capability of learning."

"Learn?"

"Yes, normally it is what students do in college. There is nothing like learning."

"So you would return to college?"

"More than one time. But not everyone has the opportunity of leaving forever."

"You say it like it is a good thing."

"It depends how you spend your time, your forever." She says like it was a simple thing.

"Eternity it is a long time just to learn."

"Learn it's eternal. But you are right, there is so many other things to do."

"You have a different way of speaking, you are very different from"

"My sister." She concludes. I say something in her eyes, maybe sadness, I could read it because I went to her normal look again, that for it looks like, it is not expressing too many feelings. "We are very different people."

"I can understand that, very well." I speak thinking about who different personalities me and my brothers have.

"Family is an interesting concept."

"What do you mean?"

"We can chose them but it doesn't matter what happens we can't let then go." She says and I see very well written sadness in her eyes even of it only last a few seconds.

"You speak like you want to let then go."

"Don't we all want, sometimes?"

"I can't speak for everyone but I can give my point of view and it is pretty clear what I think, you are right." It is true. It doesn't matter who terrible mine and my brothers actions are, deep down, all we want it is to be a family again but I still don't get it, why she thinks like this. "So besides philosophical conversations with completely strangers what else do you do?" I ask her trying to unveil the dilemma that it is Daniela Gilbert. Beauty and intelligent that it is all I got. Very beautiful actually.

"I am a woman of very hobbies." She says and I swear I see a smirk on her face. "But enough of talking about me besides resolving familiar conflicts what else do you like to do?"

Speak about her. We barely spoke about her. "It has been a while since I have done something that I like to do." But I have to admit, this is very pleasant.

"Maybe you just need a push." She says and then looks at her IPhone. "Shit." She says to herself. "As much I like this conversation I am afraid that the real world needs me." Real world? She gets up and I do the same. "It was very nice to meet you."

"The same." I say kissing her hand and for the first time I can hear her heartbeat getting faster. It is nice to know that I do have some effect on her. When I separate my lips for her softy hand I feel her eyes one my lips and then on my eyes, it was like fire. If I had a heartbeat I am sure it would be like hers. Suddenly she gets back to her look impossible to read.

"I should go. I hope to see you soon." She says almost professional.

"Me too." I say giving her the same tone. She intrigues me so much. Daniela Gilbert, what mystery this woman is. I think to myself was she leaves.

Daniela look: www . polyvore daniela_chapter/set?id=102890285


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I am sitting in the office working on a report about the outlay of BIE, when Carl, the Mayor's assister comes in.

"Miss Gilbert there is someone for you."

"Send him in." I say and I close the file from my laptop and then I look up to see no other than Elijah Mikaelson. I could see in his eyes that he is also chocked to see me.

"Mr. Mikaelson, what a pleasant surprise." I say to him giving the vampire a handshake.

"I can say the same." He says politely.

"Please sit." I say offering him a chair. We both sit in front of each other with a table between us. "So what bring you here?"

"I came to ask for Mrs. Lockwood with an event that my family is planning to organize."

"Well, she had to leave two for a couple of weeks and I am taking her place while she can't. So, in what can I help you?"

"My brothers and I were thinking of hosting in our new home a ball, if still possible at the end of this week."

"Well, that leaves us 4 days until Friday but I believe it is possible. I think you came here to see the necessaries licenses?"

"That and if it was possible a list of guest. We are new to town." He says and I could see a smile coming from his face. New, I don't think so. Damn, he is charming.

"I am sure we can figure out something." I say controlling myself. "Do you have any idea of how many people would you like to attend the event?"

"Not really but I can assure you that we can host a ball for about 100 people."

"I don't know really how to help but I am sure I can help you."

Now, where I am in front of the house, or better mansion, that belongs to the original vampire family.

"The entrance is magnificent." I say looking at the huge division with high ceiling and perfect decoration.

"Didn't know we would have a guest." I familiar British accents appears in the room and smirks at me.

"Daniela, this is my brother Nicklaus."

"We already meet." I say to Elijah and he nods then turning to his brother.

"Daniela is here because she is replacing the Mayor Lockwood while she is off town." He says completely without expression, not showing anything, something that I have to admit we are alike.

A beautiful blonde girl, probably with the same age as Elena comes in. "And you are?"

"Daniela Gilbert." I introduce myself and I could see the girl didn't like my name, at all.

"Another Gilbert, perfect." She says sarcastically.

"Half." I correct her.

"I believe you know who we are them." She says and I could see is trying to scare me a bit, which isn't working.

"The wrong family who my sister had to pick a fight with." I say her and I could see she wasn't expecting me to respond.

"Rebekah Mikaelson. You don't look nothing like you sister." She says now nicely.

"I get that a lot." I tell her friendly.

"So what bring you here?"

"I am sure not looking for a dagger." I say and Rebekah and Klaus laughs and I could see a smile coming from Elijah.

"Daniela comes to help us with the party."

"So what are we waking for, come on." She says giving me he arm and guiding me to the inside of the house. She obviously is the one more excited about the ball.

After two hours of talking the details of the party that is now decide to happen on Friday, I decide is probably time to leave.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Rebekah asks me. She is actually nice, she kind of remembers me of Caroline.

"I don't want to disturb." I say but she still smiling.

"Of you don't, please stay."

"Why not." I say and she smiles leaving the room to warn the cooker or something that I am staying for dinner, now it was just me, Klaus and Elijah in a room.

"Would you like a drink?" Klaus asks me walking to the table with very diverse type of whiskeys

"Yes, with a little of ice, please." I tell him walking in his direction and accepting the drink.

"My sister seems to like you." He says drinking his glass.

"But I you don't." I conclude.

"I think is more the contrary love."

"Why? For what happen to my sister?" I ask him and both are looking at me waiting for me to speak. "If I remember Elijah offered her a deal that involved keeping her alive. Am I right?" I ask the oldest brother.

"Yes you are." He tells me also preparing a drink.

"Damon was the one you almost turned her wish lead to John death. After you left town with Stefan, that I can't actually agree and liking the idea of that trip by I kind of understand why you did take him. Turning them my sister into a blood bag, I guess she just had bad luck." I say drinking the very expensive drink.

"Bad luck?" Klaus asks intrigued.

"Yes, to be the doppelgänger. She was to understand one think very simple. She always wanted a family, the nice, loving husband, a couple of kids, a house in the suburbs, a job in a newspaper or something. If she wants that she isn't being very smart. I mean she has 2 vampires in love with her and she felt for both, she knows, I believe where that takes her. I mean they leave forever frozen in time, she doesn't. So if she wants the typical housewife life she just has to be smart and make a deal with you."

"A deal?" Klaus asks surprised.

"Dinner is ready." Rebekah says appearing.

"What deal is that after all?" Klaus asks in the middle of the dinner.

"Let's think about this in an intelligent way. In order to make more hybrids you have to keep my sister alive." I say and he agrees. "Keep her human. She wants to get marry and have kids for that she was to be human and you want that to so that she keep the bloodline."

"Correct." He says and everyone is 100% focus on us.

"So she has the possibility to leave the life she always wanted and even an insurance that her family will be safe after she dies."

"Yes but Elena request is always about her family and friends, making sure that they will stay alive." Elijah says.

"Easy, in change, Klaus has to promise to keep her love ones alive, both win." I conclude and the 3 look at me astonished. "What?"

"Where has she been the last months?" Rebekah asks dramatically. "Finally a Gilbert with brains."

"I have to agree with my sister, even if your sister would never make a deal with me."

"Look who is here." I turn to the familiar voice. "Daniela, right?" He asks with a smirk.

"Yes."

"Since when do you guys know each other?" Rebekah asks.

"Since the night she came to town, Klaus and I went to the Grill." He says sitting in the table next to us. "Having dinner with the original family, does your sister know." He says with a smirk.

"My sister doesn't need to know all that I do."

"So Daniela where were you leaving?" Rebekah asks me and I look to the girl in front of me.

"I live in New York."

"That is so much better than here."

"That it's why I left Mystic Falls soon as possible." I say and she smiles.

"Not a fan of small towns?" Kol asks me and I know he is trying to flirt with me but I am more attracted to the man in my right and his damn suit. God, I need sex.

"To bore to me." I simply say.

"See she is right." Rebekah says. "What do you do in New York?"

"I'm a CEO."

"You own a company." Klaus says surprised by my answer, it surprise a lot of people since I don't even have 25.

"Yep, I leave the exciting life of business."

"That explains the conversation we had." The Hybrid says. "You know how to negotiate with people."

"Yes I know." It is true, no point in denying it.

We don't talk much more it was more Rebekah asking me about New York and some funny episodes of her small visit to New York before she was dagger in the 20's. It was nice I have to admit.

"I should probably go. Thanks for the invitation." I say to all of them.

"I should probably take you home since you came in my car." Elijah offers.

"That would be nice, Rebekah you have to give me the cake recipe." I say to the blonde girl.

"Come with me, I will tell you." I say and we both walk to the kitchen.

Elijah P.O.V.

"Damn she is hot." Kol says sitting comfortable in the couch as we waited for the girls. I just look at him, the last thing I need is him going after Daniela we have enough problems.

"Hot and smart." Klaus says. He too. I mean he is right, he is as beautiful as smart. She is just impossible to not look.

"To out of your league Lijah." Kol says grinning at me and I look at him confused.

"Please you didn't take your eyes from her all night."

"Kol stop saying stupid things."

"Oh brother, but he is right, admit it, you fancy her but I have to say, I can't blame you for that." Klaus says also with a teasing look and at that time Rebekah and Daniela enter the room and my sister winks at me, great she too.

"Don't forget about our shopping trip." Rebekah says to the beautiful brunet with a smile.

"I won't." She promises and them looks at me. "Are you sure you are ok with taking me home, I can walk."

"It is fine." I say to her and she walks to the entrance getting her jacket and I couldn't help but stare at her, she truly was an attractive woman. The pencil skirt shows her curves perfectly and you could see her toned legs. She puts her jacket on covering her exquisite body.

"Let's go." She says to me and I nod. I turn to see the grins on my brothers' faces. Great.

Daniela P.O.V.

The travel is all done in silence but I couldn't help but stare at the handsome man driving and sometimes he would look at me making the tension grow even more. When we arrived at my house the light in the living room was still on. I say about the open my door but Elijah was already getting of the car to open the door to me.

"Thank you." I say getting out of the car. Seriously who does that? I don't remember a man opening a door to me that wasn't a driver.

"You are welcomed." He says to me nicely. The light of the sconce is perfectly over us.

"And thank you for the dinner, the food was great." I say to him and he gives me a smile and I look up noticing for the first time how close our bodies were. I look and I see that he realized that too.

"It's getting late." I say, seriously what is wrong with me.

"Yes, I will see you tomorrow." He says to me and I nod remembering that I agree with helping with the event. I was about to walk as he was and we both went to the same way bumping in each other and before I realize it was like electricity and we were both staring at each other lips. In matters of seconds we were both kissing. Our lips moving with each other, has he puts his arms around my waist and I pull mines in his neck intensifying the kiss. The thongs playing with each other feverous and I hit the car as we keep kissing. We kiss, better make out, for what it felt like hours and he pulls apart probably remembering that I do need to breathe.

"I should get inside." I say trying to control my breathing.

"Yes it's getting late." He says playing with a lock of my hair. Damn it, I want to jump and make him take me to my room. What is wrong with me? We start to separated and I walk inside the house to see 4 shocked women looking at me.

"Caroline, Bonnie, I didn't know you were spending the night."

"We were just… hum… leaving... when" Bonnie says.

"Oh, hum, ok."

"Oh my god, someone made you speechless." Jenna says giggling. "That must be a first."

"I can't believe you just kissed Elijah." Elena screams and we all look at her.

"She didn't kiss Elijah, they were making out." Caroline says and I look at her. "What is true and it was damn hot, I have to say."

"Shit I just make out with someone." The reality hits me and the girls look at me. I just made out with Elijah.

"Really just now you realize it." Elena says to me and I could see she was not happy but I couldn't care less.

"I'm going to me room." I say.

Once I hit the bed I start to remember the events. I just made out with someone. Not someone, Elijah off all man. I can't remember the last time I made out with someone and it was damn hot. I was still on fire from that. He could kiss. 1000 years does that to man. 1000 years… of skills. Great now I am horny. Come on I am not a teenager girl, I don't get horny but I just did. I am officially crazy.

Daniela look: www . polyvore daniela_chapter/set?id=103782359

**A.N. So there is another chapter and the kiss. I hope you all like it and thank you for the review. Please tell me what you thought about this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I wake up earlier in the morning after another nightmare. When I get of my room I notice that Jenna and Elena are still sleeping. I open the front door and prepare for my morning run. As I get to the sidewalk I put my phones and I start running trying to forget the constantly nightmares. When Kings of Leon "Sex on Fire" started playing my thoughts when to Elijah and that kiss, or better wake out session on his car, that man and his kissing skills. What other skills does that man has. Stop thinking about him like that.

I start running faster trying to shake those thoughts of my head. I get home after one hour of running and Jenna is already leaving.

"Hi Jen."

"Hi Dani, I have to go, I am late. See you at dinner." She says leaving the house when I get to the kitchen to drink a glass of water Elena looks at me strangely.

"What is it Elena?" I ask knowing she is about to say something that will make me angry.

"That was that last night." She says with her bitchy attitude and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"I believe you are referring to Elijah?"

"Of course. I can't believe you slept with him too."

"I am sorry Elena, I didn't knew he was also your property."

"That is not what I meant. It is that you sleep with every man who looks at you, first Damon, than Mason, now Elijah, you are such a slut. Every time you came to town you end up sleeping with someone." She keeps speaking, saying the same thing like 10 times.

"Are you finished?" I ask and she stops speaking looking at me. "First of all, I'm 24 almost 25 Elena; I don't need you to lecture me about life. Second of all Damon, Mason or whatever man I sleep with it is not your concern, it's mine. Third, you don't get to speak about my sex life like you know her because you don't." I say calmly.

"Don't you think sometimes? Have you thought about what people will think of you or of me?"

"That is isn't it?" I say, can't helping but laugh. "You don't want people to think that you are like me. Believe Elena, you aren't."

"Of course I am not. Believe a slut, sleeping with man who looks at you. You are an offered girl like your mother you just need to accept they money and you are a prostitute like her." She screams and I control myself not to punch her because my hands are already in fits. My all body is tension and anger.

"Go to school Elena." I say to her, still not moving but she stills look at me like she had won the lottery for being able to win an argument. "NOW." I say and she sees my anger and being smart she leaves.

I don't even eat I just take my cars keys and my workout bag and drive as fast I could arrive at Alaric's apartment in just 5 minutes (travel that normally takes 10) and nock the door.

"Hello Daniela."

"Can I use your training room?" I ask him still tense.

"Of course, I was leaving to school but you can stay." He says and I enter the division.

"Thank you." I say to him and I get the training room as Alaric leaves the apartment, I see the boxing punch bag and I put my hands protection and start to give punches in bag.

_*1997*_

_"I don't like her." I hear my new sister Elena says to the nice woman._

_"Elena, she is your sister." _

_"But she is strange. I don't like her." She says and I look down, knowing she is talking about me. Elena is according to my father my younger sister, she is very pretty._

_"She is your sister, Elena."_

_"I am not, she is not my sister, you aren't her mom."_

_"No I am not Elena."_

_"See she is weird, she doesn't ever was a mother." _

I punch the bag even with more strange. I have a mother; at least I had, once.

Damon is sitting in the bar drinking, as usual when Elijah appears ordering a whisky. The older Salvatore looks at him surprise.

"Our bother has been like this since last night." Kol answers. "A certain hot brunette, with legs to die for messed up with his head."

"Kol, shut up." Elijah says to his brother.

"Wait, what brunette?"

"Daniele, of course." Klaus also appears.

"Did you all decide to torment me today?" Elijah asks at his brother.

"Until you tell us what happen after you drove her home yes." Kol says sitting next to him ordering a drink.

"Oh, I got it." Damon says and they look at him. "You slept with her. I understand you; it sure is once in the lifetime experience." He says smirking.

"Shut up Salvatore, it wasn't like that." Elijah says treating.

"So, how was it like, because brother, have you seen her." Klaus says smirking. "I would jump in the opportunity."

"You are not sleeping with Daniela." Elijah says with venom in his voice.

"Here are you." Alaric says and the 4 vampires look at him. "Damon, we have a problem."

"Of course we do. What is it?" He says drinking and not caring very much.

"Daniela."

"What happen?" Elijah asks faster and they all look at him.

"You brother are so into her." Klaus plays with him.

"She is angry. Like angry, angry." Alaric says.

"That is not good." Damon says taking a deep breath and turns to Elijah. "What did you do?"

"We kiss but she was fine." He says and the boys look at him. "What?"

"Nice one Elijah." Kol says smirking.

"I already told you to shut up."

"Did you see her this morning?" Alaric asks him and he nods a no with his head. "That is wasn't that. Jenna told me when she left home she was fine." He thinks for a bit. "Damn it, it was Elena."

"Of course." Damon says getting up.

"Where are you going?" Alaric asks.

"Fixing the problem."

"You seriously wanna face Daniela now?"

"Two things can happen. One: I get my ass kicked. Second: I have mind-blowing sex. I think I will try." He says with a suggestive smile.

"Wait here is Elijah?" Kol asks and they all look around, not finding the older Mikealson.

"I bet 1000 dollars how he went to the teacher apartment." Klaus says.

"Lucky guy." Damon says and Alaric gives him the look. "What?"

"Don't know think we have enough drama?"

"Like it was my fault. The last time they fight, a.k., like 5 days ago, it was about Jeremy."

"I'm surprised Elena told you."

"She didn't." He says and gives another suggestive look at the teacher.

"Seriously Damon, again."

"Would you prefer her sending Elena or anyone else to the hospital?"

"Good point."

"Is she that violent?" Klaus asks, liking the girl even more.

"Believe me, she is." Damon says drinking. "Out and in bed." He says and Alaric shocks his drink.

Elijah P.O.V.

I enter the apartment and hear the noise of punches and heavy breathing once I get to the room from here this noise come I see Daniela punching the bag. She was wearing really short shorts that show her long, toned legs and fit him and of course I her ass is amazing. Stop thinking like she is just a human girl. Not a girl, a woman. She punches the bag with a lot of strength and turns to me and I can't help but stare. She is only wearing a sports bra, that show her large bust but not enormous then I look at her defined abs. Even with sweat she look desirable.

"Elijah." She says brining me back to reality and making me stop ogling that her exquisite figured. I look at her eyes and I see hurt in them but when she realize I notice she close them and when she opens she is normal again. How can she do that? It's like she has switch sometimes. "I wasn't expecting to see you… in here."

Damn it, I came so fast that I didn't realized that maybe I should find something to say to her once I saw her.

"Alaric told Damon that you were angry so I decide to see if you were ok." I say and I can see for a fraction of seconds warm in her eyes that she immediately coves up.

"I'm fine." She says and I see her heart beating very fast.

"How long have you been here?"

"What time is it?" She asks me and I look at my clock.

"12:13"

"A little more than 3 hours." She says and I blink. She has strength and resistance. _You slept with her. I understand you; it sure is once in the lifetime experience. _Damon's words come in to my head but I shake them.

"Isn't that too much?"

"I needed to get some energy off me. So that is why you came here?" She asks me and I look down at her body once more. Observing the great curves and the defined body and Damon's worlds didn't get off my mind. I don't know what is wrong maybe I do have some lack of action lately.

"I just wanted to check on you." I say and immediately I realize the other meaning. "Too see if you needed to talk."

"I am fine, just a bit hungry." She says walking to her bag and getting an apple for there. She eats the apple and even that looks sexy. She smirks when she realize that I was thinking and I try to cover up.

"Do you want to go have lunch?" I ask her and she stops looking at me like she was trying to see if there is a catch to those worlds.

"Yes, sure I just need to pass by the house to change. I think I have enough show." She says with a grin and if I am a bit shamed that I stare at her, more than once. "It's fine. We have eyes for some reason." She says and passes by me stopping close to me when she speaks.

"Besides I look too." She says with a sensual voice and something flips in me and I kiss her hungrily when I realized what I am doing, I start to pull back but she pushes my tie to her and kisses me talking me by surprise. We start to get very into the kiss and I push her to the wall and she pulls her legs around me has I hold her against the wall with one hand on her backs. We pull of breathing and I start to kiss her neck founding a spot that made her moan and make her legs push me more to her, making both of us want more each other. She takes of me jacket and broaden my tie as I take her to the small couch on the room. She opens her legs and put myself between hers, on top of her and kiss her again as I pull my tong in her month. She unbuttons my shirt and passes her soft hands on my chest and I start to kiss her neck again falling down to her breasts

"Elijah." She moans in pleasure driving me insane and stars to move her hands to my belt.

Daniele workout look: www . polyvore daniela_chapter/set?id=104978944

**So other chapter. I hope you all like it and don't judge me for the fight with Elena and her, I want to make the sister relationship a little shaken, because I feel like someone should open Elena's eyes and of course the hot moment between her and Elijah (did they go all the way?). Next chapter will be the ball, tell me who would you like to see going and with who. Thank you all for reading and reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_"Elijah." She moans in pleasure driving me insane and stars to move her hands to my belt._

Daniela P.O.V.

As I start to get the belt Elijah kissed my neck and my breasts making me moan and I hear my phone ringing.

"You just got be kidding me." I say out loud and frustrated and Elijah starts to move and I get the phone from my bag that was close to me and I answer. "Daniela."

_"Miss Bianchi." _

"Yes Chelsea, what happen?" I ask professionally.

"I check your agenda and you have a commitment." She says and I see Elijah getting his shirt on. Damn and people thought Damon had a hot toned body.

"I will give you a call later." I say to her ending the call.

"Hum." He tries to speak but I saw him looking at my legs. "We should probably go. I mean you have to eat something." He says and I nod getting up and putting my shirt over my bra.

"I should probably stop by the house I need to change my clothes, besides I still have work to do today." I say preparing my things to leave and Elijah holds the door for me as the gentleman he is but I notice there is something he wants to ask me and he knows I notice it.

"I don't you same home or my house?" He asks me as we leave the building and I just move my shoulders but I know why because that house it is not my home and it never was.

"Thank you for bringing me." I say as he stops the car in front of the house.

"There is no problem." He says to me and I open the door but when I get up he calls me. "Daniela."

"Yes?" I ask him and I see some doubt in his eyes but he speaks.

"You are coming to the ball tomorrow, right?"

"Of course, I didn't help you guys to not attend."

"Would you like to … accompany me?"

"As in a date?" I ask confused. It is nice to know that no one of us is used to this. There is a reason why you aren't used to this Daniela.

"Yes. So will you make me that honor?"

"Yes." The words come from my vocal strings and I look away as he smiles and I walk to the house.

The place was completely empty and I hate it.

_You are such a slut_

_You are an offered like your mother you just need to accept they money and you are a prostitute like her._

"Jeremy." I whisper and I make a call.

_"Hello."_

"Jer, it's me Daniela."

_"Dani, it has been almost 2 weeks since you called me."_

"Sorry I am just so."

_"Angry? Look Jenna told me. The only reason why I didn't tell you I was in Denver was because I thought Elena told you."_

"She didn't Jer. And now you remember." I say and I want for the worlds to affect him, I try to make them strong so that they will work at distance. Thank god for our blood connection or it wouldn't work.

_"I can't believe it." He says._

"I warn Elena, she wasn't done anything, so I think you should have your emotions back."

_"Thank you Dani."_

"You are my brother Jer. It is up to you. Do you want to return to Mystic Falls, stay here or if you want you can come leave with me in New York. You decide Jer."

_"I will think about it. How long are you staying in town?" _

"I leave next week, on Sunday."

_"That gives us 9 days. I will be there on Monday."_

"What about school Jer?"

_"Can we talk on Monday?"_

"Of course Jer. I will see you on Monday. Be safe."

_"You too Dani." _

I get to my room start to fell daisy and I lay in bed.

"I can't believe you told him." I scream says and I get up to see Elena at the door. I look to the clock. 4:30 pm. What? Shit, I felt asleep.

"What do you want Elena?" I ask her not even being interested.

"You told Jer, worst you used your powers on him. How could you?" She screams and I get up already angry.

"How could you, Elena?" I scream. "You can compel people like that, especially your brother."

"I was doing what it was the best for him. You don't understand, you are incapable of loving someone." She says and I get a paper from my bed table and giver to her. "What is it?"

"A letter Jeremy was accepted in The High School of Performing Arts, it's in New York, if he wants he can go." I say to her giving her the letter as she stays silence. "As for what happen this morning, I had enough Elena, you can insult me and my life whatever you want, I have listened to that since I came to this house when I was like 10 but you don't talk about my mother without looking at yourself first." I speak in a low tone as I look at her and she doesn't even apologize not that I expected. I take my bags that weren't undone and I leave the room but I look at her again. "I know I am not capable of love, I don't need you to tell me Elena."

I leave to the cemetery where in a more close place it the plaque.

Charlotte Alexandra Bianchi

June 23 1966 - December 17 1995

"Hi mommy." I say with a soft voice. "I am sorry that I disappoint you again. I am sorry."

Damon P.O.V.

"She is such a bitch." I hear Elena say to me as I sit on my couch. She just appears minutes ago and doesn't stop talking. "I mean tell Jeremy. I am so glad that she is out of my house." She says catching me.

"Who is out of your house?"

"Daniela, of course." She tells me almost happy about it. "She finally left. It took her 15 years but it looks like she finally realized it." She says and I walk out of the room.

I can't believe she can speak of her sister like that. Caroline once told me and Stefan that we didn't knew the real Elena, the real one, just appear when her sister came to town and every time end up with Elena screaming and insulting her and Daniela pretending that it didn't matter. I knew where she was and I know that it did matter.

_"Hi mommy."_ I hear her saying softly but not the type you say when you are happy but the one you say when you are broken. "I am sorry that I disappoint you again. I am sorry." She says and I blank. I hear a noise and I saw Elijah looking as shocked as I am.

"I follow her. She and Elena got into a fight and she left the house."

"You care for her." I affirm it. There was no way he didn't.

"I do." He says looking at the woman sitting with her backs to us. She looked the opposite of what she is. "So do you." He says and I turn again to him.

"I do. It is impossible not to." Yes at first it was pure desire, even before I know she was Elena's sister then it wasn't just attraction. I would be lying if I didn't admit that her relationship with Mason had some to do with the fact that I killed him. _She is too out of your league Damon, she is out of our league. _ "She isn't what Elena says to her and if you really do care for her and if you really want her you are going to need to fight with all you got." I say and he looks at me confused. "She doesn't get it because she is too broken and she thinks that she can't be fixed. She isn't Elena or Katherine, she doesn't play games she is straight to facts and at first she can even be scary."

"What do you mean with she doesn't play games?"

"She will tell you if she doesn't want you, she was no problems with that."

"She did that to you didn't she?"

"We had a one night stand. We have been flirting with each other for about 5 days and we slept together but the next morning she told me 'I see the way you look at my sister, you love her, but I don't care, I don't want that so I won't tell Elena.'" I say and take a deep breath. "I didn't even knew back them that I loved Elena, so I denied and went after Daniela. Pure lust. At first."

"There was not lust in the beginning." He says and I look at him shocked. "It was the way she spoke. She looks like she is 25 but speaks like she was much older. I felt draw to her. I wanted to know why she was like that. I know something bad happen to her and what Elena does to her has to hurt. She just wants to be strong." He says and I hear with almost chuckle. "I almost thought she had a switch. Only allowing showing her emotions for seconds then she is blank again."

"You look like girls do you realized that?" I turn to see Kol, Klaus and surprising Stefan.

"I am here because I can't stand the 'I hate her', 'she is a slut' or the best one 'she even slept with Damon." Stefan says mocking Elena.

"She is so irritating." Kol says and we look at him shocked. "Not the bombshell with a body to die for that Elijah can't stop drooling."

"Or ever man in the planet." Klaus nods and I can see Elijah getting angry.

"You're precious Elena. She is so Tatia and Katarina all over again. Irritating."

_Young girl, don't cry_

_I'll be right here when your world starts to fall _

We all turn to the amazing and broken voice surprised.

_Young girl, it's all right_

_Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly_

"She even can sing."

"Shut up Kol" Klaus says.

_When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream_

_Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems_

_No one ever wants or bothers to explain_

_Of the heartache life can bring and what it means_

_When there's no one else_

_Look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend_

_Just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength_

_That will guide your way_

_If you will learn to begin_

_To trust the voice within_

"Wow." I say and everyone is stunned by her, again.

"Ok Elijah, if you don't go for her, I will go." Kol says and Elijah looks like he wants to kill him.

_"What do you do when do don't trust the voice within because I don't trust mine." _She says and we all look at her._ "Why did you left me alone_." She says and we could hear the pain, the broken voice and I swear she was tears._ "I would do anything to talk to you once more, mommy but I know that I can't but one day I will for now I talk to your stone. Elena said something today and she was right. I can't love and I didn't care about it before. I fine with the life that I have. Why this? Am I that terrible?" _She takes a very deep breath. _"I look like an idiot with tears over something I can't ever have." _I can see her raising her arms probably to clean the tears. _"I need to work. I buy a new punching bag and I will be me again."_

**This chapter is a little different from the others with a more emotional Daniela I hope you like it. Thank you all for the reviews and I also do love Kol and I can see a friendship between Kol, Daniela and Klaus. I know Elena is a bitch in this story but I need her to be like this at least for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Can I come in?" Rebekah asks me and I nod.

"Of course Rebekah." I say to her and she enters.

"Did you slept here?" She asks me looking at the bags in the corner of the office."

"No I didn't I slept in a motel, but that isn't important. What can I do for you?"

"I need your help to find the perfect dress for tomorrow and I don't know where to by them."

"What time is it?"

"Almost 10."

"What do you say about a plane travel." I say to her and she looks at me confused. "We could shop in New York and be here in time for the ball." I say and her eyes get bigger and excited.

"Yes please. Can we go now?"

"Of course, I will just warn that I am leaving for today. We can sleep in my apartment and come back in the morning." I say getting up and getting my bag.

Rebekah P.O.V.

Daniele drove her car until the airport where a plane was already waiting. ( data/images/10223198_ ) A man in his 50 plus comes meet us.

"Miss Bianchi." He says to Daniela and I look at her confused by the same them I look at the plane and I see the words Bianchi Enterprise written in blue.

"Mr. Smith, thanks so much for come in such a little time."

"Don't need to worry about it."

"Well this is my friend Rebekah." She called me friend so I can't help but smile.

"Pleasure Miss."

"Mr. Smith is our pilot, he is going to take us to New York." She says and I nod.

"You can get in, we will leave in 10 minutes."

The inside was amazing with 8 chaise ( cdn-3. thejameslist data/images/10223186_ ) we sit in front of each other and I fell the comfortable sit.

"Do all planes look like this?" I ask when we are in the air.

"No, this one is private. It belongs to my company, well to me." She says with a smile.

"Why Bianchi?" I ask her and I can see some conflict in her eyes.

"It was mother last name. She was Italian."

"What happen?"

"She died with a lungs and heart problems."

"I am sorry." I say to her meaning it. "I lost my mother and I know how much it hurts."

"Let's not talk about it. So is there any lucky guy that you are dressing up for?"

"Yes. Matt." I say looking down not waiting her to tell me I don't deserve him.

"He is a nice boy." She says smiling at me.

"What about you?" I ask knowing how much Elijah is into her. Even Kol and Klaus have a soft spot on her even if they don't admit it.

"I am going with your brother." She says looking at the sky.

"Elijah?" I say surprise that my brother actually ask her.

"Yes, you don't mind, right?" She asks me and I look at her confused, why should I mind, they are like made for each other. "You know he is your brother and I am your friend, I don't want you make you uncomfortable or anything."

"You don't. I am happy for you two."

"Happy? It is just a ball." She says and I feel some sadness. "So what are your plans after graduating?"

"What do normal girls do after high school?"

"Most go to college what you would like to do?"

"I don't know."

"What would you like?"

"I lot of things." I say moving my shoulders.

"Well you still have time to think about it." She says and I hear her phone ringing but she doesn't answer, ignoring the call.

"You can answer if you want."

"No I am fine. So would you like some drink?" She asks me and I nod.

New York was amazing all the streets full with people in their little worlds.

"So we can go eat and then we can start shopping. What do you say?"

"For me is fine. Just tell me where to go."

We get to a huge building with the name "Empire Hotel" and we get in. the entrance was beautiful and I just follow Daniela as she spoke to a man who work in here I just look around the place.

"I want a more private place." She says to him with her professional tone the man, probably in his late 20's just nods. Poor man can't stop looking at her.

"Of course Miss Bianchi follow me." He says and we both do it as we pass the impressive restaurant full with people and get to a stairs that show us a place with 2 tables one is occupied with 3 men, all in suits.

"Look who pleasure us with her company today." The man, about 50, with gray hair and dark eyes with a lot of charm stands up and greets her.

"Who is your friend?" Another man this one in his 40's says.

"Jones, Paul it is nice to see you too. This is my friend Rebekah." Another man gets up this one is your, in his late 20's earlier 30's, tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked at Daniela with a smirk.

"Daniela."

"Josh." She says with her normal professional tone. "Well I will leave you all to your lunch." She says sitting in the other table as I sit in front of her with a view to the other table.

"Who are they?"

"Paul, the older man, is Josh father and Jones is his business partner. Josh owns part of the hotel."

"Really and the restaurant too?"

"No that belongs to me as 50% of the hotel." She says and I can't help but be surprise she is really rich.

"You leave here?"

"Yes in one of the penthouses." She says and we start to eat. I caught Josh looking at her a few times and as most of the man he was lust in his eyes, a lot of lust but I saw some hurt in his eyes.

We eat and talk a bit about her business and she told me about college and New York. I like being with her, it is like having a sister. After finish we went shopping and when we got home it was late night and I decide to relax as Daniela went to have dinner. I looked around the apartment and I hear a phone call, it came from her phone and it was Elijah.

"Hello." I answer.

"Rebekah?"

"Yes, it is me."

"Is Daniela with you?" He asks concern.

"She went to have dinner, why?"

"Damon has been trying to call her all day. Here are you?"

"We came to New York to shop but we return in the morning don't worry."

"Oh… ok."

"By the way prepare yourself because your date is going to look amazing, her dress us very sexy."

"She told you." Elijah says surprise.

"Yes but I hope you make her realize how into her you are because I think she doesn't notice."

"I will keep that in mind. Goodnight Rebekah."

"Goodnigth Elijah."

"So she went to New York." Damon says as the phone call ends.

"It looks like she did. She will be fine; Rebekah seems to care for her so she will be safe."

"She is not the only one. I think you forgot to tell us that you too were going to the ball together." Kol says while sitting on the couch.

"It's not your concern."

"Oh please. Have you slept with her? Was she amazing?"

"I believe my sex life is not your concern Kol."

"Do you have one?" Klaus asks surprise and Elijah just roll his eyes.

"Don't you two have something else to do?"

"Right." Kol says getting his pc. "Daniela Gilbert." He says as he types the something. "There isn't much more about her. Sad."

"Try Daniele Bianchi." Damon says and they all look at him. "It's her other surname."

We all see Kol typing the name and he opens his eyes. "Damn she is famous. Listen to this. Bianchi Enterprise own by Daniela Bianchi made headlines again for the success making the young 24 years old is now on the top 15 riches people under 30 and one of the most successful and powerful woman in America." Kol stops for a little bit and they smirk. "This is interesting. Daniela Bianchi was a one of the guest at the charity event where her rumor beau, who is 30, also made presence. They both sit in the same table and look very cozy. Insides tell that the couple has been in a relationship for more than a year and bell rings are close, Joshua Miller, is a member of one of the most powerful families in the east coast and just built a new hotel in Miami."

"Damn, I hope she didn't hear that one." Damon says almost laughing and Stefan looks at him confuse. "Seriously better than this one was the one that told she was dating a Kennedy."

"So she isn't dating him." Elijah says not sure.

"If she was, she wouldn't be going to the ball with you and you hear her." Damon takes a deep breath. "She doesn't believe she is able to love someone."

"A martini." I say to the bartender.

"Make it two." I deep voice says and I see Josh sitting next to me. "It is good to see you."

"Oh please you saw me a month ago." I say to him and he whispers.

"I missed you my bed is cold now."

"I am sure you can find someone to warm her."

"But I want you."

"Didn't we have this conversation last month? I don't." I say and the bartender gives us the drinks.

"Come on Daniela. Are you telling me that you found someone who can make do they things I do with you?" He asks the last part at my ear.

"Actually I did."

"Really, here is he?"

"Dreaming about my sister." I say surprising me.

"Them the man must be blind." He puts his hand on my leg. "Come on do you think you will find a man in that small town that can fuck you like I do?" He asks and I can't say it doesn't turn me on. Then I start to remember the heavy make out session with Elijah.

"I think I know someone you would do it very well." I say crossing my legs. I can imagine Elijah possessing me and all the dirty think we could do but then I remember Elijah is not that type of man. I finish my martini and get up. "I have a flight in the morning, I will see you around Josh."

"Believe it is worth it." Damon says to Kol as they both drink.

"Is she that good."

"Let's just say Elijah is going to have a surprise." Stefan says and all man turn to him. "Come on, Damon and I leave in the same house and I did untighten you from bed one time." He says and Klaus and Kol chocks their drinks.

"She tight you to the bed." Kol says surprised. "She is too good for you Elijah." He says to his brother was he enters the living room.

"Can you all stop talking about Daniela that way?"

"Scared she is too much for you to handle, maybe I will show her some good." Kol says and Elijah looks at him almost wanting to kill him. "Got it hands off."

"I would start to learn about BDSM if I were you." Damon says leaving the house as all man look stunned.

"Did he just say what I think we did?" Klaus is the first to break the silence.

"Thinking better, Elijah I will go to the ball with her." Kol says and Elijah just blinks his eyes and after some seconds finally speaks.

"I think I am going to sleep its late." He says and his brothers smirk at him.


	7. Chapter 7

I can't believe the number or people following this story, you guys are truly wonderful. Thank you all.

Chapter 7

_"Mommy?" I ask as she lies on the floor sleeping. "I'm hungry." I say shaking her. "Please mommy I wake I am so hungry." I look at the beautiful woman sleeping on the ground and it its me and I start so shaker her. "Please you can be, please mommy, please make up."_

I wake sweating and breathing heavy and I start to take deep breaths to call me down, I look around at the room where I am staying. It isn't the most glamour place, but I leaved in worst places.

I hear the door knocked and I open it to see Rebekah there with a smile, but not her typical high energetic smile then I look up to see Caroline with the same smile and I blink. Vampire hearing. They probably hear me that is why the sad smiles.

"Morning." I say. "Didn't expect you in here. I mean I did expect Rebekah but not you Caroline."

"Actually I came to see if you were ok, I ask Elena for you and she told me that you moved."

"She told you that?" I ask surprise.

"Ok, not with those words but I am not repeating them."

"I am fine don't worry. Ready a day of beauty?" I ask Rebekah and she smiles at me.

"Of course we have a ball to attend."

"Are you going to Caroline?"

"I am not sure yet. Maybe." She says and looks at us. It is obvious that she wants to say something else but she doesn't say it, probably because Rebekah is in here. "Well I will leave you both. Have a nice day." She says leaving and then Rebekah looks at me with a smile.

"Let's get ready." She says dragging me to the room.

After Rebekah is ready she leaves to get the last details done in her house and I star at myself in the mirror. Rebekah had done a great job with my makeup and hair. The simple updo with some curls loose on the front and the minimized make up, just black eyeliner on my eyes and very light purple eye shadow and the nude lip-gloss. The dress on the other hand was more complex. The purple Zuhair Murad dress is perfect. I look over the clock and I see that it is time for me to leave.

Elijah P.O.V.

"So this is why…" They keep talking but I ignore when I see Daniele walking in looking like a vision. The purple dress makes her soft skin glow even more and show her figure perfectly. The dress is very tight to her body, almost looking like it is painted in her showing her slim waist and wide hips then the top is almost mold to her large bust. When she sees me she smiles and walks at me.

She compliments me and I just start at her, she barely had make up and her face still looks perfect. She looks sexy, beautiful, elegant and devilish at the same. I don't know how, but she does.

"Elijah." She says my name bring me back to the ball. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, you just look incredible for lack of words."

"That you Elijah, you look very handsome yourself. As the room it is incredible." She says looking around for the first time I see and I can see the lust in a lot of man of the room and his eyes on Daniela which makes me … jealous.

"Would you like a glass of champagne?" I ask her.

"I would like it a lot." She says and I give her a glass which she drinks but not before she gives me a sensual smile and I feel every bribe on my body fill with lust. What is wrong with me? We look at the entrance where Elena walks with both of the Salvatore's brothers but I see Damon's eyes go directly to the older Gilbert has they get bigger then he looks at me and smirks. "You are very silent today." She says to me and I look at her.

"What would you like to talk about?" I ask her because all I want to ask her is not what she wants to answers, like that day in the cemetery or why she left her house.

"I don't know." She simply says to me.

"Elijah, the speech." Kol says and them looks at Daniela with a smirk.

"You truly are the sexist woman in the room." He says kissing her hand and I start to get jealous again.

"And your charm doesn't work on me." She says with a smile.

After Elijah does he's speech everyone starts to partner up for the dance.

"Would you dance with me?" Elijah asks me offering me his hand that I accept happy about it.

Dancing with Elijah is easy, probably because he has centuries to make it perfect also the way he speaks.

"Your speech was very good."

"It was nothing besides I have year of practice."

"True."

"You look you could do it also very easily."

"What?"

"Speak to people. You do make a living of that and for what I hear you are very good at it."

"Yes, small groups. This many people, I don't know if I could."

"So you don't like to speak in front of an audience." He concludes

"Unless in necessary, of course."

"You just have to connect with people."

"I such at connecting with people." It is true that is probably why my lack of social life, not that I need it.

"I don't think so." He says and I look at him like he's crazy. "You are an appealing woman Daniela."

"Proves that you don't know me very well, I am not the nicer person in the world."

"I have seen worst believe me."

"I not doubting on that." I see her looking at another par Elena and Damon._ We can choose them but it doesn't what happens we can't let them go_. I remember her words when we first meet and her thoughts on family.

"You don't like to see them together." I point it out and she looks at me surprise. "Maybe some left feelings with Damon."

"It is far from that. She just making a mess of her life but the last thing I want it's to talk about my family." And there is the mask again. She let her slip a few times, but she has return.

"So what do you like to talk about?"

"I like theater." She says surprising me. Theater there is concrete think I know about her. "It is one of the greatest things about New York, the theater."

"Broadway them." I say to her and she nods. Well she can sing, amazingly well, actually. "Did you ever act before?"

"Professionally? No. I did some plays a while ago." She says and the mask is gone again and lets me see sadness but she quickly closes her light green eyes open them now with the mask back on. Why does she hide herself so much?

"Why not become a theater actress?" I say and she stops the eye contact which is surprising since looks as much taller them me with her hells.

"My mother dreamed to be a ballerina." She says and I hear the sad voice, the same sad voice I hear in the cemetery and at that time we alternate partners.

"Sister." I say to my new partner as we dance.

"Keep trying." She says to me and I look at her confuse as she looks at Daniela that is dancing with Damon. "Today when I get to her house I hear her scream." She says and I look at her worry and Rebekah smiles at me, like she relates to my felling. "I am sure it was a nightmare. Caroline was there with me and she looked sad but at the same time not surprised. She kept saying mommy and please wake up." We both look at her was she is dancing with Damon and it is obviously they are having a deep conversation.

_"It is not your fault Dani." _

_"It's Damon, I should have done something." _She says and he looks at her sadly we decide not to interrupt anymore.

"You care for her don't you Elijah."

"I do. She has this mask on her and I really want to know what is behind it."

"You will have to me patient with her but I wish you good luck my brother.

"Why?"

"Because I like her, she is like the sister I never had." She says and everyone stops dancing.

At that time (Damon and Daniela)

Daniela founds herself in the arms of Damon as they both dance.

"Do you realize this is the first time we actually dance together." Damon says to her and she nods.

"Took us a long time didn't it." She says and sees Damon looking at Elena that is dancing with Stefan. "You look like you don't want to be here."

"Is it that obvious?"

"No, I just know you better than you think."

"I know you too you know." He says looking at her as she looks at him trying to figure out what he is saying. "You want more than hot heavy sex with Elijah, don't you?"

"Damon." She whispers.

"Admit it Daniela."

"I think I do but look at what open up to someone you sleep with got me."

"Dancing with a very handsome vampire."

"Yes it did but that is not what I meant, you know my secrets because you were the first person to see behind the know how messed up I am Damon better than anyone."

"I am too Daniela. You also know it."

"I dream about her, you know." She says showing her sadness at Damon.

"It is not your fault Dani." He says softly.

"It's Damon, I should have done something. I should know."

"You need to stop blaming yourself for everything that happened bad in your life."

"I do it when you do it also." She says and Damon pretended that he doesn't know what she is talking about. "You know what I meant." She says and the dance ends and they both go they ways.

"Can I talk to you." Elena interrupts Daniela walk to Elijah.

"Of course Elena." She says taking a deep breath as they both walk outside to the balcony.

"Jeremy call me. He returns this weekend."

"Yes Elena you already told me that."

"He also told me about that art school in New York."

"And?" She asks not really wanting to talk with her now.

"Why do you have to be so selfish and a bitch. Jeremy is my brother and I know what is best for him you clearly don't. Do you think he really wants to leave with you? Of course he doesn't no one would."

"Elena I think that it's enough." Damon says appearing and looking at Daniela as she hides behind her mask.

"She is the one you need to be angry at. She is nothing but bad news."

"Elena that is enough for one night." Damon says and she looks at him with a little smile.

"But you love me don't you. You love me not her." She says putting his hands around him. "Just like Jeremy and everyone else." She says smiling and Damon almost snaps.

"Go see Stefan, Elena." He says pulling away from her.

"But Damon." She says shocked.

"Go see Stefan." He says to her and Elena turns to her sister.

"This is your entire fault."

Damon P.O.V.

Doesn't she think something. Doesn't she get it that deep down when it comes to people around us Daniela and I are so much alike. Worst doesn't she sees all the good things Daniela has done. I look at the balcony but Daniela is not there so I walk to the party where I see 4 shocked originals and Caroline looking at me.

"Was anyone of you seen Daniela?" I ask them worry.

"No. she didn't come this way." Caroline says.

"And Elena?" I ask without any feelings in my voice.

"Stefan took her home even if he didn't want to." Rebekah says and I nod, knowing what Elena is saying right now very well.

"Is this always like this?" Elijah asks.

"99% of the times yes." I answer. "But I need to find Daniela before she does something stupid."

"Her car is still in here." Kol says appearing, when did he leave the group?

"So she can't be too far." Klaus says and I see Caroline looking at him surprised.

"Do you have somewhere with flowers or a little patio outside?" I ask.

"Yes by the pool why?" Klaus speaks.

"She is probably there." I say stopping when Elijah calls my name.

"Damon wait." I turn to him. "I will go." He says and I nod letting him leave as we all just stare at each other's.

"She manipulated you." Caroline says and I look at her almost ashamed. "It is not the first time and you know it." Everyone knows the person we are talking about it Elena.

"All this just because you slept with Daniela, damn she is just like Tatia." Kol says not understanding.

"It is not just that." Caroline says and we all look at her. "To Elena, Daniela has the perfect life and doesn't need to be protesting about anything at all."

"Wish is far away for the truth." I let it out and Caroline looks at me surprise. "She told me more than you think Blondie."

"She doesn't understand but she draws people into her that makes Elena hate her because she always wanted and most of the times had the spotlight."

"Because you can see that Daniela as something dark and wanting. She is mysterious, people just want to know her." I say and they all look at me shocked. "You know I am right."

"Do you think he can?" Rebekah asks me and I look at her. "To fix her." I look outside. I have tried that for a year.

"I don't know."

Daniela P.O.V.

"Are you ok?" The deep voice asks and I turn to see Elijah.

"I am. I was just making a phone call." I say and it is true I was making a phone call not just that but it's true. "I guess you hear." I say and he pulls close to me but I just walk away. "Don't."

"Why not?" He asks me. Why not? Really why not?

"Because you can't fix me, especially not right now."

"Ok, what do you do when you are like this?"

"I fight or kick someone until I almost passed out. I drink until I actually pass out. Or." I say but I stop.

"Or what?"

"Nothing." I say turning away but he is in front of me.

"Or what?" he asks me and I find that deep voice very sexy.

"I let go all the anger… in bed." I say looking at the floor. Not he knows what you truly are. A slut.

"Well from all the 3 I think it is the healthiest." He says and I look up. He has no idea what he is talking about.

"Elijah, you don't know what you are saying."

"I leave a thousand of years Daniela." He says and I get goose bumps. "I know what you are talking about." He say pulling me to him and I fell my body on fire. He can't be honestly thinking about it, there is no way Elijah would think about sex like this. "The question is." HE says at my ear sending me chills all over my body. "Do you want to control our be controlled?" He says and I kiss him hardly has we both battle for the control and I start to get even more turned on.

"No underwear." He says surprise when he touches my ass.

"It didn't go well with the dress." I say biting my lip and he pulls me to him on a heated kiss. Damn the man can kiss. I travel my hands to his chest felling the defined abs under the suit he starts to kiss me neck making my moan out loud and I remember we are in the patio and there is people leaving the house at this moment.

"Bedroom." I say at his earing and he takes me to door.

www . polyvore daniela_chapter/set?id=1066580167


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I wake up in a unknown bed with two arms around me. I look up to see Elijah. I am sleeping in Elijah bed. Then I look at my face resting in his defined chest. Well I am sleeping on Elijah. What time is it? I wonder and I try to move which is impossible. I look at the windows and I could see some light coming from the curtains.

I close my eyes remembering last night, ok, it was amazing and hot. Very hot. Elijah deftly knows how to please a woman. I look up and he stills sleeping. It feels good to be in his arms and so calm like there is no problem, no fights, I could just stay here. No. No. No. Don't think like that. It doesn't matter how handsome and interesting he is. Great now he is interesting. He just a guy you slept with and gave you the best orgasm of your life. What the hell is wrong with my head. Hungry. That's it, I feel hungry not that I am surprised by that after all the two round of hot sex and I did barely eat at the ball of course I am hungry but I like them felling of him. I need food now and then I will think straight.

"Elijah." I say softly and he opens his eyes. "Where you awake?"

"Yes." He simply says, god, he looks so sexy with his messy hair. Nop, stop it. "Are you ok?"

Ok. Let me see. I get had amazing sex, twice and now my head has gone insane because I like the felling of him. "I'm hungry." I simply say and he nods losing me and I get up looking for my bra and panties. Great I don't have them. I see my dress in the floor. Thank god that it still perfect.

"Do you want a shower?" He asks me and I look at him shocked. Shower? "While I prepare breakfast."

"It's ok I will eat … at the grill." I say remembering that I don't have a 'home' anymore.

"I will cook breakfast." He says determinate and I look at him only wearing his boxers. Good lord. That defined chest. I just want to pass my hands all over his abs. What the hell is wrong with me? I need a shower. A cold one. "Daniela?" He calls my name and I look up again blinking.

"Sorry. I got… distracted." I say and I can see a smirk forming in his month. Is there anything not good-looking about him? He pulls me to with his hand around my lower back and gives me a kiss. At first I am a little shocked but then I kissed him back. I passed his tongue by my lower lip and I moan making him slip his tongue on my mouth and I pull my hands on his hair pulling him to me as our tongues fight for dominion. When breathing because necessary we pull apart. Thank god for my breath control. You need to control not just your breathing Daniela. "I think I will accept the shower." I say to him and he blinks surprise.

"Ok." He says and I walk to the bathroom.

When I get to the bedroom I see a shirt and boxers on the bed and there is no sign of Elijah. I do need clothes. I get dressed and I can feel Elijah's smell on the clothes. He's attracted and distinct smell. What is wrong with me? I start to walk to the hall and then to the stares finding the kitchen.

"Good morning." I hear a familiar accent and I turn to see Kol staring at my body.

"Good morning Kol." I say to him. "Do you happen to know where the kitchen his?"

"What if I do what I will win with that? A kiss, maybe." He says very close to me.

"You wish." I say and he smirks looking at my cleavage and then at my face again.

"Oh I do." He says.

"Causing troubles Kol." Another British accent says and Kol leaves my personal space and Klaus sees me for the first time and his eyes open with surprise. "Daniela."

"Klaus." Great, anyone else?

"Are you?" Elijah comes and looks at the scene. "Brothers." He says and them looks at me and I just stare at his shirtless body again. Focus.

"I couldn't find the kitchen." I say to him and I can see a smile appearing in his face.

"Follow me." He says and I do it.

The kitchen, just like the rest of the house. Big, amazing well decorated and simple at the same time.

"Any preference on coffee?"

"Black." I say to him as he handles me the coffee and French toast.

"We aren't very used to have food in the kitchen." He says to me and I nod understanding.

"It's fine." I say tasting the coffee and eating in simple silence but not bad silence, actually it was comfortable and we shared some looks. When I finish I tell Elijah that I am going upstairs and I get dressed in my gown and then I get my purse taking my phone from there.

5 missed calls.

_"Daniela, it me Caroline, I hear you fight with Elena last night, if you need something just call me. I am worry about you."_

Caroline was always like a younger sister to me. She, Jeremy and Jenna are the only persons in this world I would do anything for. I hear the other 3 calls that are from New York and then the last one, from Damon.

_"It me. I went to your house. Or Elena's, what the hell you call it. I took all your bags from there and from your office they are in a guest room at the boarding house. Call me."_

"Would you like anything?" Elijah asks me at the door.

"No I am fine. I was just checking my phone." I say and put the sandals and start walking to the door where Elijah is still leaning with his eyes on me. "I should probably go." I say to him, why this feels wrong. I left so many times and it didn't felt wrong, why does it now.

"Where are you staying?" He asks me.

"Apparently at the Salvatore's." I say and he looks confused. "Damon called me saying that he got my things to a guess room." Why am I justifying to him?

"Oh… ok." He says and I could feel something, jealousy, in his eyes. Impossible. I am seeing things. The tension in the air could almost be cut with a knife and then I hear the vampire take a deep breath. "When do you leave?"

"Probably on Wednesday." I say to him and he nods but I couldn't read his eyes.

"Maybe we could plan something before you leave." He says and I look at him. He wants to plan something, that is strange.

"Plan what?"

"I don't know, we could go out for dinner." He says and I look down. He wants a date. A don't do dates. You have done it yesterday. That was one time. _You want more than hot heavy sex with Elijah. _Damon can't be right. I am not capable or more. Just because you aren't capable doesn't mean you don't want it. "Daniela." His soft voice breaks my thoughts.

"Sorry I was thinking."

"About what? You have been thinking since you wake up this morning." He says to me, so he was wake before I was why he didn't wake me up.

"A lot of things. Like 100 times at the same time."

"You can talk to me." He says and I look in his eyes looking for a lie trying to see if he is playing me. But I don't find it. I can't find anything bad about it. Why does he care? Care isn't good. The only people who I think care about me, don't even know me. Then don't know all the bad things surrounding me. I have lost myself in the last days showing more than I should. I can't do it. God damn it, my head is a mess. "I will give you time to think Daniela." He says and I look at him surprised. "Just don't lock yourself." He says kissing my cheek and I close my eyes. This act is as much intimate as all we done last night. Even more. When he steps away a little bit I give him a smile and I walk outside.

When I get to the entrance I see Rebekah and his brothers. Her dress as a bit destroyed.

"Daniela." She says with a smirk knowing very well what or who I have done last night.

"Becca." I say and I wink at here.

"We will talk later." She tells me and I nod.

I walk into the boarding house after driving around for hours and visit my mother's grave. When I walk into the living room I see Damon drinking, as usual, close to the fireplace and I get close to him.

"Thank you." I say and he turns. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"It was the least I could do. How are you?"

"I need a drink." I say and he prepares another glass giving it to me.

"Did you done it?"

"Yes. More than once actually."

"Don't need details." He says and then looks at me in the eyes. "You feel don't you? You want more with him then just sex." He asks and I look down. "You do."

I look at the fire in the fireplace felling the warm. "I do." I say and all my felling are all up at once when the realization hit me. "I do." I say almost breaking and I feel Damon's arms around me in a hug. "Why Damon?"

He keeps hugging me and I feel his head on mine. "Because you care, because you feel, because your walls are breaking."

"I don't want this Damon, it scares me."

"I know." He says and I know who much he means it. "I know Dani."

**So some Damon and Daniela and a lot of Elijah and Daniela. Thank you all for the reviews they make my day and help me right this story. Next chapter Jeremy returns. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Damon P.O.V.

I wake up with the sunlight on my face and I get up walking pass Daniela's room where I stop by the door. I open it and I see her sleeping but moving a lot so I know she is having a nightmare. I look at her clock and I see it is 7:16 so she is probably about to wake up. I get downstairs where I see my brother.

"Morning. It's Daniela in the guest room?"

"Yes Stefan it is." I say and I walk to the kitchen where I turn the coffee machine on and I start to make toasts and wash and apple.

"Why so much work?" My younger brother asks me but before I could answer Daniela enters and I see her wearing a pair of black leggings and a purple tee where you could see her black sports bra. Her hair is in a ponytail and I know she is going to run. I gave her the coffee and the toasts.

"Thank you." She says and she drinks the coffee. "And goodmorning." She says now to both of us. "Bye the way which one of you slept with Rebekah?" She asks and we look at her surprised.

"I did." Stefan says and I see Daniela looking at him surprised but I still can see a smirk on her face.

"I'm surprise, I thought it was Damon, but good for you Stefan." She says and puts the glass on the table. "Well I am going for a run. I will see you both latter."

Daniela P.O.V.

After an hour and half of running and jogging I get to the Salvatore's here I take a shower and then put a more comfortable clothes since I don't need to be at the mayor's office today so I decide to work of the company in the bedroom from my laptop. After a long time I hear a phone call and I see the ID, it is Jeremy.

"Morning Jer."

"Morning? It passes 12:30."

"I was working, I didn't notice the time passed."

"So CEO's also work, and at Saturday."

"Very funny. Now that did you wanted?"

"I am coming earlier. I will be there tomorrow at lunch time."

"Great. We can meet that the grill and have lunch together."

"Yes. I will be there at 1 pm."

"Ok. See you tomorrow little brother." I say and I can see him rolling his eyes on the other side.

"I have to pack but yes I will see you tomorrow." He says and we end our phone call and I take that opportunity to get lunch. I try in the Salvatore's kitchen but of course they don't have food in there, why would they need it, they are vampires. So I decide to go to the girl.

As usual the Grill is full with people but I find a nice table and I check the news on my tablet while I wait to be attend but every thought is about a certain dark handsome vampire. Every thought in my head seems to go to him. His eyes, his face, the way I felt in his arms after waking up in his bed. And that body of him…hum… that build body that can do amazing things .

"Can I sit?" A female voice breaks my thoughts and I look up to see Rebekah looking at me.

"Yes, of course, sit. I haven't order yet." I tell her and she sits on the table in front of me. The waitress then comes and we order or food and after some time I break the silence and start talking. "So you and Stefan, hum?"

"Yes." She says with a huge smile.

"Come on Rebekah tell me more." I tell her and the waitress bring our food while Rebekah is lost in her thoughts. "So?" I ask her once the waitress leaves.

"Stefan and I slept together in the night of the ball."

"That I already know." For a girl who always has something to say, Rebekah is very shy today. "Do you like him? I mean you did date him once."

"I do but he still into your sister by the way, I think I should make it very clear that I hate her."

"I notice that already, but thank you for telling me." I say and we both give small laughs. "But back to the younger Salvatore, you need to talk to him."

"What about my brother?" She asks me and once again I start to think about him.

"I don't know." I say eating another forkful.

"You like him? Because I know he liked you."

"He asked for dinner." I say and a Rebekah smile gets bigger.

"Like on a date?"

"Yes. He told me to call him."

"Then call." She says very excited.

"Rebekah, Jeremy returns tomorrow after that I will probably go back to New York."

"Go tonight. See how it goes, maybe you will change your mind."

"My life is in New York. My work is there. I have to go back." I tell her not wanting her to have high hope about me and Elijah.

"Take one step at time. Let's do this. I will talk to Stefan and tell him how I fell and you are going to call my brother and have dinner with him." She says determinate.

"Ok I will call him to see if dinner is still on, but I don't promise you nothing more than a dinner."

"I know." She says and looks at a table where Elena is giving us a disgusted look. "That look is for me or for you?"

"I don't know. Maybe both." I say and I notice Bonnie sitting next to her. "Just ignore her it's what I do." Most of the time at least.

"She caught me with Stefan. More like, Stefan was taking my to the door in the morning after the ball and she was there and made a huge scene about it. To be honest I didn't pay too much attention to what she was saying."

"I have an idea of what she told you. She did the same thing when I slept with Damon."

"I just don't want Stefan to go back to her already. He knows I fell something that night and I don't want to enter the grill tomorrow and see her in his arms."

"I doubt that will happen."

We do the rest of our meal in silence and after that Rebekah saw Stefan at the bar and didn't stop looking at him.

"Go talk to him." I tell her and she looks at me and I can see she is a little nervous. "I have to make a phone call to your brother anyway, don't I?" I tell her and she smiles at me.

"Thank you." She tells me and I look at her confused. "It's good to have a girlfriend to talk to." She says and I smile at her nodding and I decide to leave the grill.

Elijah P.O.V.

I hear my phone ringing when I was reading a book and I look at the ID and it is unknown.

"Hello."

"Hello Elijah, it's me Daniela." I hear the familiar voice speaking and I smile appears in my face. "I wanted to ask you if the dinner it is still up."

"Of course, when do you want to go?"

"It's tonight possible." She asks me and I smile. Rebekah talked to her.

"Of course. There is a nice restaurant 30 minutes from her. I will pick you up at 7."

"Yes. See you at 7."

When the phone calls ends and I can't help but smile, she did call me. Now I need to make it an amazing night.

Daniela P.O.V.

After what it looks like hours I finally picked the clothes and had my makeup ready and then I hear someone knocked the door.

"Come in." I scream while I put my earrings and I see Damon from the mirror and I turn to him after I was ready. "So how do I look?"

"Beautiful and sex." He says with a smile. "You're nervous."

"It's stupid I know." I say moving my hands in the air.

"It's not. You like him, it's actually very normal. So where is Mister Original taking you?" He asks me and I give him a look because he has been teasing me about the date all afternoon.

"I don't know, somewhere off town."

"So I don't expect you to come tonight." He says with a suggestive look.

"Probably not. It depends on how the dinner runs I still can screw it over."

"I doubt, just be you."

"That will make him like me." I say sarcastically and Damon gives me a funny smile.

"I like you."

"That's because I am almost the female version of you."

"Your boyfriend arrived." Damon says to me.

"He is not my boyfriend now be a good friend and shut up."

When I get to the door I see Elijah in a suit, very handsome and dapper, as usual.

"Good evening Daniela. You look beautiful."

"Good evening you look very handsome too." I say and we both walk to his car where he opens the door for me.

The first minutes of the drive are silence so I decide to turn the radio and Drops of Jupiter is playing so I sing alone with the song but softly and when I finish I notice Elijah looking at me. I didn't notice since I was looking outside from my window.

"You are very good." He compliments and I give him a small smile. "Do you always smile like that every time someone compliments me?"

"No." I say and I look at the window again. I just smile like that when he compliments me. I take a deep breath. This is so complicated.

"Are you ok?" he asks me and I turn to him again.

"Yes. Just wondering where we are going too." I tell him but I know he knows it isn't that.

"We just have more 15 minutes and we will be there. So how is working at the mayor's?"

"Boring but I finished my work Monday morning."

"You leave after, don't you?"

"That is that plan." I say looking at the window, see why this won't work. I leave miles from Mystic Falls, and oh, I almost forget I am completely fucked up. Then I hear the speaker saying that Pink Floyd is going to play and I take the sound of the radio the faster as I can

"You don't like Pink Floyd?" Elijah asks me surprised.

"It was my mother's favorite band." I say trying not to sound sad when I speak and I look at the sky for a long time, the starts are so noticeable on the sky, so bright.

"How did she die? You don't need to answer if you don't want to?"

"For a blood problem, she had lack of nutrients on her blood. She was week." I say looking at the window again trying not to let tears falling from my eyes. "I was 9 when she died. I remember like it was hours ago."

"Where you close to your father?"

"No. I didn't even know I had one until months after my mother passed away. It was when I meet him that I came to Mystic Falls."

"You didn't leave here?" He asks surprised.

"No."

"Sorry to bring it up." He says honestly.

"It's fine. I just don't talk about it." At that moment I see Elijah parking the car and opening the door to me.

The restaurant was in the borders of Richmond it look nice and elegant and when I got in I saw who elegant it was and for sure it is expensive, at least for most people in Virginia.

"Do you like it?" He asks and I see the soft light, the whispers of people talking and the soft violin playing.

"I love it." I say and the waitress comes and Elijah tells her he was a reservation and she guides us to a table for 2 with two candles and a bunch of flowers, red roses. We sit in front of each other.

"What would you like to eat?" The waitress asks us and Elijah looks at me waiting for an answer.

"You can order for me, I am sure what you will pick will be very good." I say and he orders something, I wasn't playing too much attention. As the food came the conversation start to be easier, we would talk about funny episodes of our lives and we even share some laughs. When we finish Elijah looked at me with a smile.

"What?"

"It must be the first time I see a woman eat without thinking how much calories the food must have." He says causing me to do a soft laugh that I stop immediately.

"I don't waste food besides I work out every day. So I don't need to worry about calories."

"I can see that." Elijah says and I look at him surprise for what he just said and I see he is too so I smile a little bit. "She smiles again." He says and I smile a little more.

"Bach." I whisper when I her familiar symphony playing.

"Beautiful isn't it." He says and I nod. "Your favorite?"

"It is now." I say and I take a deep breath. Don't close yourself. "When I saw younger my mother would put Tchaikovsky on our vinyl and show me the beauty of ballet. I think it is the only record we had home, but we would never get tired of it."

"You were very close to her."

"Yes. She was 19 when she got pregnant. Her family turned her backs to her and she was all alone but she still had me anyway. She died to young and I miss her." I say looking at the plate. "Every day." I say and I fell two fingers putting my head up.

"I am sure she is very proud of you." He says as our eyes meet.

"I doubt but thank you." I say with a forced smile and he's fingers play with my face and I close my eyes. It felt so good when he touches my neck where the vertebrae start and I pull away.

"Are you ok?" he asks me concern.

"Yes, just don't touch me there."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"I know, it's fine." I tell him and I know the climate is ruin.

"Desert?" He asks me and I give him a suggestive look and I see him smiling. "I meant food."

"Yes." I say and he calls the waitress and I ask for a slice of chocolate cake that came with a strawberry I look at Elijah and he doesn't have food. "You aren't eating?"

"No, I am fine." He tells me and I nod and I eat the strawberry seductive looking at his face and I see him licking his lips and I eat the chocolate in the same way when I finish Elijah calls the waitress and give her a credit card.

When we get to the car Elijah pulls me against the door and kisses me hungrily and I pull me arms around him neck and we kiss until I need to breathe again.

"You drive me insane Daniela." He tells me at my ear and I shiver.

"Let's go."

**Thank you all for the reviews any one of them is special to me. Next chapter Jeremy will return and it can be one of the last chapters of Daniela in Mystic Falls. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and fell free to review on that you read or would like to happen.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Once again I thank you all for the reviews. Some of you point it out that Elena is kind of bitch (well I have to confess she is not my favorite character in the show) and for now she will still have fights with her sister. As for Daniela I will tell her story slowly, including her powers. Thank you all for review and if you like something to happen or not to happen please tell me.**

Chapter 10

I wake up in a strange bed was I open my eyes, I notice that I am naked so I look up to see Elijah looking at me, very much awake and I can't help but give him a little smile.

"What time is it?" I ask him still tried; damn this man knows what he does"

"Eleven."

"Shit." I curse remembering that I have lunch with Jeremy today. "Where are we?"

"In a hotel half an hour from Mystic Falls." He answers me and I remember what happen: the sex in the hotel close to the restaurant, the teasing in the car on our way back to Mystic Falls that of course end up with us in another hotel. "Do you want to go back?"

"Yes, I have lunch with Jeremy and I still want to change, speaking of that where my clothes are?" I ask and I can see a smirk appearing in Elijah's eyes and I look at the flower where my dress is totally ruined and I can't help but laugh. "I don't know why I am laughing since I have to find clothes to wear." I say between laughs and before I notice Elijah is on top of me touching my cheek with two fingers, very softly.

"You laugh is so beautiful." He says and I close my eyes I am not used to complements like that, so I don't know what to say. "Now you are shy." He says and I open my eyes and see a handsome smile on his face that for some strange reason makes me smile too. "There is the beautiful smile that I like as much the laugh." He says and I blush I little. Why in hell I am blushing, I am a 24 almost 25 years old woman not a teenager, I don't blush, especially with man I been slept with a lot of times and done some pretty nasty things. God now I am remembering that. Not the time to get turned on, remember Jeremy, your brother, who you have lunch planed with.

"We should go Elijah. I really don't want to explain my brother why I am late for lunch." I say but Elijah just smiles at me and kisses me which makes my body respond almost automatically as I put my arms around his neck and letting his tongue entered my mouth. We kissed until my lungs can take it anymore and I need to breathe and I Elijah rest his forehead on mine.

"I could kiss you all day and it's still not enough." He tells me.

"I take that as, I am a good kisser." I say and he smiles kissing me again this time less passionately and more softly.

"The best." He says and I smile.

"It is my amazing capacity to contain my breathing."

"Yes for moments I thought you weren't human."

"I used to swim I lot." I say and he nods and I look at the clock and it is almost twelve. "Shit. We really need to go."

"Yes we should." He says but I could feel some sadness in his voice and I can't help but give him a little kiss on his lips pulling part and get out of bed to put my bra and panties then I look at the dress trying to see what I can do with that when Elijah appears giving me his jacket.

"Try it." He says and I put it, for incredible that it looked it was enough to cover. Well it still short, but it cover all it was necessary and people wouldn't think I was naked under it.

"Thank you." I say and he smiles but I could see him looking at mu legs and I smirk at that.

"Jeremy." I say and my brother hugs me carefully.

"Dani. What the hell are you wearing?" He asks looking at the jacket, since I didn't had time to pass by the Salvatore's I end up just wearing Elijah's jacket.

"A Jacket." I say trying to see if he asks more questions but looks like it is not going to happen.

"A man jacket."

"Very observer." I say and we both sit in front of each other and I look at my legs to see if the jacket doesn't show too much.

"So."

"So what?"

"Who is the owner of the jacket?" He asks with a smirk and I know what he knows why I am wearing a man's suit jacket.

"Can we speak about something else?"

"Yes. Why aren't your stuffs at the house?" Great worst question he could ask.

"The jacket belongs to Elijah." I say and he looks at me shocked.

"Elijah, as in the vampire Elijah?" He asks, the last part whispering.

"Yes, Jer."

"Are you two dating?"

"Jeremy, you really want to know about my dating life." I tell him razing an eyebrow and he smiles at me.

"Good point. So where are you leaving?" He says and I take a deep breath, to my luck the waitress appears to give us the food that Jeremy had already order. "I am still waiting for the answer." He says once she leaves.

"I am leaving at the Salvatore's. Don't worry about it Jer."

"Why because you don't want to cause troubles between me and Elena since she is the reason you left." He tells me and I look at him surprised. "Jenna told me after I demand to know why you room was empty."

"Jer it is ok, I am fine." I tell him and eat a little bit of my food as he does the same but I still could see he is concerned. "Jeremy I leave soon as you tell me what your choice it. I don't want you to worry about it."

"You are my sister Dani."

"So is Elena. Now tell me how was Denver."

"It I cool place." He simple says.

"No hot girls?" I ask him and he laughs.

"Of course you would ask that. Yes they were but I wasn't into them."

"So you are into boys?" I ask and he chokes in his food.

"No I just not into the girls in Denver." He says and I nod knowing he was talking about Bonnie.

"I am sure you will find a hot girl but please one that is also smart."

"No empty brains I promise."

"Good boy." I say and he laughs just as I do.

"I miss you sissy." He tell me after some time and I smile at him. When Jeremy was younger he could say sister so he called me sissy.

"I did too, Scooby."

"God it has been a long time since I hear that." He says smiling at me.

Jeremy and I finish eating and then we got to the Salvatore's to that I could get dressed in something that isn't Elijah's jacket and got to the living room where Jeremy was sitting in a couch.

"So what is about this school that you told me about?"

"Is an art school. You still normal classes, like English and Math but you also have others like drawing you get to choose."

"And I can start in the middle of the school year?"

"Yes, you can start right now to see if you like the school and in January, you make the final decision."

"And I would stay with you, right?"

"Yes, you would live with me but you can come here as much as you like it."

"And if I don't want to go to New York?"

"You can go back to Denver or stay here. Whatever you like it."

"So I can choose?"

"Of course Jer there is nothing worse than don't get to choose the big decisions of your life, even the small ones. It is your life, but of course I will obligate you too go to high school."

"I wouldn't expect less." He says with a kind smile. I know he knows what I meant with don't get to choose that I was referring to myself.

"But you made a decision?"

"Yes I did." He says then he stops tp give me a smile. "I hope I have a room to myself in New York." He says and I smile at him.

"Of course you get, but to girls in there at school nights, at least not after 11."

"Deal." He says with a smile and hugs me. "Thank you for this."

"You are welcomed Jer. I just want you to be happy."

"I already talked with Jenna and told her and she is happy about it, I just need to tell Elena." He says taking I deep breath. "She isn't going to like it."

"I know but I support you Jer."

"I know. Well tell me more about the school and New York."

It was late afternoon when Jeremy left to go home and tell Elena the news and a few minute after Damon came home.

"There are you. I thought you run away with Elijah."

"Very funny, Damon. No I didn't. I was with Jeremy." I say and he sits in the couch next to me.

"So how was the date?"

"You also want me to paint your nails?" I tell him and he laughs making me laugh to at the idea of me paining Damon's nails.

"No but I would rock pink nails."

"Of course you would." I tell him and he looks at me more seriously. "So how was it?"

"Romantic, we had a nice dinner, we talked, actually we have things in common."

"You totally did it after dinner." He says with a smirk that turns into a smile. "So what did you decide?"

"About what?"

"You and Elijah. Dah?"

"I leave soon as Jeremy is ready Damon, if possible tomorrow or Tuesday."

"So you are going to break his heart?" He asks and I seems some true in that, which is strange.

"We made out today."

"I would think you made out a lot actually."

"Not like that, you know, like normal, just kissed, it was nice." I tell more to myself then to him.

"You are so into him Dani."

"I am but I leave to New York Damon, there is nothing I can do to change that."

"I know but it still can work."

"How?" I tell him and I see he is thinking about something.

"Let's get dinner. Jenna and Alaric told me too meet than at the grill."

"Thank you for what you did for Jeremy." Jenna tells me giving me a soft hug just like Jeremy.

"It was nothing." I tell her as I sit in front of her, next to Damon that is in front of Alaric.

"What happened?"

"Daniela enrolled Jeremy in an art school in New York. He is going with her to New York." She says now a little sad.

"I already told Jeremy he can come home every time he wants, just can't miss classes."

"I agree about the tuition."

"Already paid them." I cut her and she looks at me with a seriously look. "Money is not a problem for me and you know it, if I can't spend them in my brother education in what would I?" I tell her and I know I got the point.

"Ok." She tells me. "But I want you were for Christmas."

"I will see, I don't know if I have work."

"Who works at Christmas?"Alaric asks.

"Daniela Gilbert." Damon says.

"And a lot of other people." I add but they still look at me like I am crazy.

We talked more but now about things that didn't evolved me which made me very happy at the end of the night Jenna went home and I stay with the boys drinking at the bar.

"Look my brother's girl." I hear British accent and I see Kol and Klaus.

"Really Kol." I tell him and he just smirks.

"You spend most of the nights with him. So, yes." He tells me and I roll my eyes and drink my drink.

"Great." I say Damon say something I know he is being sarcastically. I look and I see Elena walking in our direction with her 'I am angry' look so I take the glass in my hand and drink all at once.

"I need to talk to you." She almost demands and I put my drink in the bar.

"Of course." I tell her and wait for her to speak but I notice she is looking at Damon.

"Alone." She tells me and walks out of the grill.

"See you at the house." I tell Damon and he nods but I could see he was concern about something. "I promise not to kill her our hurt her."

"It is not about her that I am concern." He tells me and I look surprise but I give him a small smile a little forced and walk away.

Elena is outside the grill in the street waiting for me and I can see that we are about to have an argument so I point to mayor office and we both walk there.

"You can start screaming now Elena." I tell her as soon I close the door behind us and she looks a little confused.

"I am not going to scream." She says a little more louder than usual but still not screaming and I contain myself to not roll my eyes. "Why in the hell Jeremy is going to New York?"

"Because as I already told you, I told him about the art school in there and he wants to go."

"But I don't." She says making a tantrum.

"He does, so give a good reason why I would not let him go."

"Because I want him here. He is my brother he is supposed to be with me."

"That is why you send him to Denver?" I ask controlling my anger knowing very much that what I just say is the opposite of what she just spoke.

"No. I send him to that he could be safe."

"I will be safe in New York Elena. I will take him to school every day and get him, if not me, my driver. He is going to leave in one of safes places in town and I won't let him get alone in the middle of town. Anything else?"

"Yes. I still don't want him to go because you won't let him come back."

"I already told him he can come back every time he wants to, he just can't lose classes, he will spend the holidays here also."

"You just want to steal him from me."

"Elena, stop acting like a kid. I am not steeling anyone. You can come too, but I am sure you wouldn't want to share an apartment with me. So I didn't offer you anything."

"You are right, I like Mystic Falls. My friends are here." I noticed she didn't say Stefan which means they are still fighting or something.

"Jeremy is going, would you like it or not."

"He told me that he can give up in January if he wants, for now he is just going to see if he likes the place."

"You are correct." I say and I can see a smile appearing in her face.

"Good." She says. "He is coming back them because I am sure he won't like living with you."

After she leaves I start walk and walk and I saw myself far from the boarding house and close to the Mikaelson's when, for my luck starts to rain a lot. So I get to the house and when I knocked I see Rebekah opening the door to me.

"What happen to you? You are soaked for head to toe."

"I decide to walk when the stupid rain started."

"Come in our you will get sick." She tells me and I enter the warm house. "Do you want me to get close to you?" She asks me and I look at her and remember our last conversation.

"So did you talk with Stefan?" I ask and I see a smile in her face.

"Yes. He told me he cares for me too but he wanted to take things slowly, I agree with him." She says very happy.

"I am happy for you." And that explains why my sister didn't mention him.

"So I saw Jeremy today."

"Yes. He is going with me to New York."I tell her and I see the sadness in her face then I remember the good time we spend in the city, even for a few hours. "If you want you can come. I still have a free room." I tell her and I see her more happier but then I conflict in her face probably because of Stefan.

"BEcca I think I hear Dani…" Elijah speaks but stops once he sees me and comes at me with vampire speed.

"Why you are so wet?"

"Rain." I simply say and he pulls me to him and I fell warmer.

"You are shaking." He says and I only realize it now that I am really shaking.

"I almost forgot, I will get you some clothes." Rebekah says.

"It's ok. I take care of her." Elijah says and his sister smiles and I am about to protest saying that I don't need anyone to take care of me but Elijah is already guiding me to his room and walks to the bathroom where he fills the tub with warm water and I just hug myself starting to get cold. "Do you need help with the clothes?" He asks and I can see a little lust in his eyes almost shadowed by the care look.

"Maybe." I say with a smirk and he walks to me taking me to the bathroom and takes my black cardigan that is soaked and I start to get my jeans off and my tennis.

I lay in bed in Elijah's shirt now warm and relaxed after the shower, there was no funny business in the shower just Elijah 'showering' me. I look at him with a smile.

"Thank you." I tell him completely relaxed.

"You are welcomed."

"No one had ever showered me before. Well my mother did when I saw a baby."

"Really?" He asked surprised and I shake my head to confirm. "How was lunch with your brother?"

"It was nice. He is going to New York with me."

"So you are leaving." He tells me and I nod felling sad. I care for him. Of course you do your crazy girl you want to be with him.

"Yes." I whisper and rest my head in his chest.

"What about us?" He asks me but as a whisper that I barely hear. I think I wasn't supposed to hear it.

"I never had a boyfriend." I confessed and he looks at me blinking.

"Never?"

"Never."

"Why?" He asks me and I close my eyes. I didn't because I am too fucked up to date. I feel his fingers in my cheek again and I open my eyes to face him. "Why not?" He asks softly.

"I never let anyone get in."

"Maybe you should." He tells me looking at my eyes.

"I am too fucked up." I confess.

"I don't think so." He tells me and I want to believe him so damn much but I know it isn't true. "I think you are amazing just had a hard life."

"Hard life." I almost laugh at that.2 "I am a 25 years old living the luxury life of New York with millions in the bank. I don't think that I hard."

"You don't hide for me. I know you are broken. I don't know why but I know it. I think I do since the first time I meet you." He confesses and I almost get into tears. TEARS. I never cry in front of people, never. What is happening? I can't let myself feel like this in front of people. "I will leave you." He says kissing my hair and walking out of the room.

After some time I check my phone to see a text from Jeremy from last night.

**We can leave tomorrow if you want it. Just not in the morning– Jeremy.**

I smell the pillow, the smell of Elijah. I will miss this smell. Your life is in New York and his life is in here. Deal with it.

**Ok. Tomorrow I will pick you up at 2:30. **

I wake up in the empty room and I look at the clock it is 5 in the morning and Elijah isn't in the room. I see my clothes dried on the bed and dress them walking out of the room once I am ready.

"You are wake early." Klaus says appearing. "You are leaving." It wasn't a question because we both know I am.

"Yes. I need to pack."

"Going back to New York."

"Yes. Leave at the end of the afternoon please don't kill my family while I am gone." I say the last part with a smile even if we both knew it was true.

"I will try." He says with a smile too. "What about my brother?" He asks and I take a deep breath.

"I can't be what he wants me to be besides he leave here I live in New York, can't see it working."

"That is sad."

"Life isn't happy." I point it out and he looks at me surprised.

"True. Well it was nice to meet you." He says kissing my hand. "Maybe we will meet again."

"Probably, Jenna is almost demanding me to come to Christmas and Elena and Caroline are almost graduating. I won't miss it."

"So I see you in 2 or 8 months." He tells me and I nod.

"Probably the 8." I tell him walking out of the wall and in direction to the stares to leave.

No one P.O.V.

"Probably the 8." She says leaving and Elijah appears from the shadows.

"8 mounts." Klaus says to his brother.

"I hear it."

"And yet you are doing nothing. Come on Elijah is obviously that you are totally in love with her. Apparently she is the only one who can see it." He says but Elijah it's still lost in his thoughts. "Go after her your idiot."

"After who?" Rebekah appears.

"Daniela. Who else would be." Kol says with a smirk.

"See, even Kol noticed it." Klaus points it out.

"Wait she already left?" Rebekah says shocked.

"She went to pack." Elijah says and Rebekah takes a deep breath. "Why?"

"She invited me to go with her." She says and the boys all look at her surprised and at that moment her phones rings. "She texted me."

**Sorry to leave so soon Rebekah. I have to pack. Jeremy and I are leaving at 2:30 you can meet us our when you would like it, tomorrow, next month or next year you are welcomed. – Daniela**

"She leaves with Jeremy at 6:30." The blonde vampire tells her older brother. You have 8 hours to decide what to do. I think it is more than time."

Daniela P.O.V.

I park at the front door and I see Rebekah approaching me but without bags.

"I see that you are staying."

"Yes until the end of the year. I want to see how things go with Stefan after that I will join you in New York. January it's good?"

"Perfect. Do you want me to see school for you?"

"Yes that would be very nice. Can I hug you?" She asks me and I nod.

"Just don't touch me close to the ribcage." She looks at me strangely but hugs me at the same touching my shoulders.

I see Jeremy getting out of the house with Elena, Caroline and Jenna and Rebakah gives me a smile and leaves.

"If you need anything call me, you can come back, I am here for you." Elena says.

"I will be fine. New York is one of the best cities in the world." Jeremy says and smiles at me as I open the back door of the car to put his bags.

"Well we will miss you. Both of you." Jenna says and hugs me.

"Yes call." Caroline says.

"I will be here for graduation." I tell her and she hugs me. "Maybe sooner, but don't tell anyone." I whisper at her ear. "Only Damon knows, he is in not going to tell you because he promise me, so don't try to figure it out."

"Deal."

"Is everyone ready?" Jenna asks and I find myself looking at the road.

**So should Elijah make it in time or not? I hope you guys like this chapter. Please comment.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jeremy P.O.V.

We are both in the airplane or better my sister private jet. She is rich, better yet, millionaire but if someone who deserves it it's her. I look at her as she looks at the window of the plane and she was lost in her thoughts. She does it a lot of time and does it since I remember and it is never a good thing, it means she is thinking of something that is breaking her. Not that she will ever confessed, she never showed weakness at least not to people. She a few, rare, times show me and even Caroline and I know she shared a lot with Damon. At first I hate it, the idea of him with her, but then I realize that in some strange way it as a true friendship between then and I know she trust him and he loves her, not in the same way he does with Elena but he does love her but I know why she was like that and it wasn't just because Elena probably said something stupid again. It was Elijah. Last night Jenna told me what happen and I went to the Salvatore's and Damon told me about their 'relationship' then he told me something. _He is going to be the one who will show her Jeremy, he is going to show her that it is ok to feel, to care and to love but he also can break her and take her to a darkest place then the one she is and we will never get her back. _He was right. I hear her taking a deep breath and looks at me with a little smile, a forced one and gets up. She was expecting him to come.

"I'm going to do some work Jer. It that ok?"

"Of course, I will try to relax a little bit."

Once our car stopped in front of the building that I found out my sister owns, at least part of it. She gave me a tour to the apartment but she was still her typical blank expression that doesn't show anything. She shows me my room and later took me on a trip to Upper West Side. She shows me the art school, the central park, here we had dinner at a small but fancy restaurant. Once I was alone I called Damon.

"You miss me already little Gilbert." He tells me mocking me.

"No but I have something to tell you. He didn't come and it is eating her alive."

"She blames herself." I hear him taking a deep breath, of course she blame herself. "She is torn because part of her his broken because he didn't appear which made her realize she truly fells something for him at the same time she doesn't want to feel something for him."

"So what do I do?"

"Nothing. Just see her just act like nothing is going on and keep me update."

"Have you thought talking to Elijah?"

"Yes but that won't work she will realize it and any way he needs to realize it himself."

Next day she took me to school in her BMW limo, that was drove by her private driver. She gave me everything I needed for school and asks me 100 times if I was fine or wanted anything else, the type of questions I should be asking her. At the afternoon she took me to her office which as more modern than her house and more open, the view to New York was amazing from up there and everyone who worked with her treat her with respect and some fear (probably because she is 200% work and professionalism) of course the men drool over her as she walked and I tried to ignore that.

On Friday I realize something, actually a lot of things. 1st my sister is truly a workaholic; she works all day and only stops to have dinner with me. 2nd dinner is the time where she asks me things like if I am good, do I like school, do I miss home, have I made friends, do I need help with homework, and things like that. It was the place where I would ask her things, like, places to go with friends and how her works was, which I really didn't understood shit, but my sister is a genius, so it doesn't surprise me. 3rd she works out, a lot, every morning when I woke up she is coming from a run in Central Park, at the end of the day she picks me up at 5 and leaves me home for an hour (after I convince her that I am capable of being alone and she does have a maid, or something like that) at that time she goes to a gym which she returns after 2 hours. 4th work is work and my sister makes sure everyone who works for her knows it. She isn't a bad boss she just wants things done properly, once again, workaholic. 5th After that New York really is amazing.

No one P.O.V.

When Jeremy enter the kitchen he sees her sister eating breakfast in a sport jacket and pants, reading the New York Time as she drinks a glass of coffee when she sees her brother she puts down the journal.

"Morning Jer." She tells her brother and he sits next to her and starts to eat breakfast.

"What time is it?"

"Just a few minutes pass 9."

"Did you went to run or are you still going?"

"I'm still going, why do you want to come?" She asks and her bother smiles at her.

"Sure, just need to put on some clothes."

"Yes because running in pajama wouldn't be very good." He laugh a little bit at then but her sister just gives him a little smile, a true one, but still little.

After 25 minutes of running with her sister Jeremy had to stop before he had a heart attack.

"Damn Dani you can run." He says breathing fast.

"Or maybe you are out of shape little brother." She says playing with him and he smiles. _Thank god a normal thing. _"Let's get something to drink." She says as we walk to a little bar and order two waters.

"What type of work out do you do at the gym?"

"Cardio and pilates at Mondays, Wednesday and Saturdays. Martial arts at Tuesday, Thursdays and Saturdays and a little bit of yoga almost every day."

"Anything else?" He asks not really meaning because he was still to shocked by her sister resistance. "Martial arts hum? I might like to try it."

"If you want you can come with me."

"What type do you practice."

"I know how to practice more martial arts then you know that exist." She says and he wasn't doubt it. "But learn some self-defense is never bad." She tells him and he nods. "Now let's go before you get fat from all the time you spend watching TV in the couch."

"You see I will run faster than you."

"Prove it."

Unfortunately it wasn't this time that Jeremy bit her nor even close. Once they got home it already passed eleven and they went to take showers and change clothes. Once they were finish they sit comfortable on the living room here they decide to eat lunch.

"By the way Jer tomorrow I have a charity dinner and I was thinking that you could come with me. I know it is school night but we can come home soon."

"Where is it?"

"At the New York Palace ballroom, it is for education in 3rd world countries especially in Africa and Asia."

"Of course I will go." Jeremy says offering a smile to his sister. "So what plans do you have for the afternoon?"

"I can give you a tour to New York, you know, the cool places you probably are going to hang out."

"Great."

Next day Daniela walks in the living room where Jeremy is waiting in suit and looks at her with eyes open.

"What it's a simple dress?" She tells him looking to her fitted black gown.

"I know but you still look beautiful in it. Let's go." He says giving his arm which she accepts and they both walk out to the elevator.

"Wow." Jeremy says entering the ballroom of the New York Place Hotel that is very well decorated.

"Yes, the ballroom is very beautiful." She says as people take pictures. "Ignore them, they are here to take pictures to journals or magazines but there is some that are here to take pictures from us."

"Which ones?"

"The nice dressed one." She says pointing to a small group of men with cameras.

"Who is your date?" A young woman around Daniela age says. She is tall, blonde and skinny and is wearing a dress with a big neckline and that show her left leg. She is obviously pretty.

"This is my brother Jeremy. Jer this is Julie." Her sister introduces her them and then whispers at his brother ear. "She also slept with probably half of this room so be careful." She says and he winks at her as they both walk to her table and a 30 plus year old man gets up to compliment her.

"Doctor James it's nice to see you again." Daniela says now complimenting the man with a more happy way. It is obvious that she known him very well. "Jeremy this is Doctor James, he works for the doctors without borders. Doctor this is my younger brother Jeremy."

"It is a pleasure meeting you Jeremy, your sister talks about you a lot." He says shaking the young man hand.

"The pleasure is mine Doctor." He says surprised that her sister talked about him. They all sit in the table and the rest of the 5 people are introduced but the 3 of them continue the conversation.

"How is the camp in Cambodia?" The older Gilbert asks the Doctor and they start to talk about the fact that medicines are difficult to get there as food and another basics things. Jeremy just listening to the two speaking but paying a lot of attention since he didn't knew her sister has so much interested in that but at the same time not surprising him.

"Excuse me but there is someone who I need to talk to." She says and looks at Jeremy to see if he doesn't mind being alone for a few minutes which he is not. He watches her sister approaching a couple and compliment them starting to talk what it looked like a very seriously conversation.

"They are diplomats I think from Germany." The doctor says and he turns to him. "You have an amazing sister, must be proud of that."

"I do." Jeremy says looking at her sister again and notices a lot of people looking at her he turns again to the doctor. "She built an empire from the dust not many people can do that."

"I wasn't talking about it but yes, she is a genius when it comes business she is very driven and focus but it was talking more personally." He says taking the teenager by surprise. "Her work with the UNICEF is brilliant not a lot of people with her power and money don't go to 3rd world countries and work with us. They just pass the check."

Jeremy looks at the man surprised; realizing that he didn't knew that about his sister. He knows that she was very connected with charities but never thought she would go to dangerous countries that is another thing.

"My sister had this thing that makes her wanting to help everyone."

"Oh I know believe me. The last time we were in Ethiopia we were being followed by a very dangerous group of man so we were running and there were 5 kids in the desert very weak and she obligate everyone to stop just to help them. 3 of them survived and work in medical camps, believe me that fact that 3 of them make it is incredible." Jeremy smiles at this story and looks at her sister that is becoming a hero to him. She always been but not she is even more.

"I remember when Daniela was young she would spend her holiday doing volunteer work, day and night. I was a kid and at first I didn't realize it but she was truly amazing. Even Christmas evenings she would spend helping people. Our family was proud of them even if he prefers her in the living room with us, my sister Elena wasn't like that unfortunately. My father used to say that she was going to end up in ONU or some ONG, looks like he was a point."

"He was." He says and we watch Daniela talking to someone and you could see that even if they were keeping it to themselves her expression show that they were arguing. "Joshua Miller." The doctor tells and it was obvious that he didn't like him. Obviously, the man was a jerk that had a 'relationship' with Daniela.

"Unfortunately I know him." I say and she leaves him walking in our table.

"So what were you too talking about?" She says sitting between us.

"Nothing much, you know sports and man things." The doctor says and she looks at him surprised but doesn't say anything.

The rest of the dinner goes very well the 3 of them talked a lot about many themes and they were enjoying they time together. There was dinner and a few speeches and by eleven they're both left home but Jeremy could see the tension or her sister. Something wasn't ok.

Gala look: www . polyvore daniela_gilbert_11/set?id=109156383


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I walk in the kitchen and prepare the breakfast for me and Jeremy while he's in the shower.

"Morning." Jeremy says entering the room already ready for school and sits in the table and I put his breakfast in front of him and I sit facing him as he gives me my journal. It is our morning routine, at least it has been for the last week. I made a quick look the news and Jeremy turned to me.

"I think we should get a dog." He tells me and I have to smile at my brother randomness.

"Why do you want a dog?"

"I don't know I just do." He says moving his shoulders his arms. "It would be good, we could take him to the park and stuffs like those."

"A dog?" I ask him confused and he nods. "I will…. Think about it." I say to his strange proposal. I look over at the clock and it is time for us to leave. "Ready to go?" I ask him getting up from the table and he finishes his milk and gets up.

"See you at lunch Jer." I tell my brother when he opens the door and he smiles at me.

"Go have fun playing with your monopoly." He tells me smiling at me.

"Miss Bianchi there is someone to talk to you." Andrea my secretary tells me, once she enters my office. She is a graduated marking woman. Red medium haired (Copper Kisses, I believe was what she said to me when I ask her) girl has worked for some time and I promoted her once she finished college in June, I liked her she is smart and can make interesting conversations. I knew her parents were extreme religious and kicked her out for their house once they found out she was bisexual, she as a degree in marketing and it 23.

"How is it?" I ask not expecting to hear from someone this morning.

"It's Mr. Miller." She says and I take a deep breath, were it goes my nice lunch with my brother.

"Send him in." I say unhappy about it and she nods leaving a couple of minutes he enters the office closing the door behind him. "What do you want Joshua."

"For you to go to Aspen with me in the holidays but you already said no." He tells me sitting in front of me very comfortable.

"I have plans." I tell him with a neutral voice (wish I am very good at).

"New Years' Eve."

"Already booked too. The entire year of 2011 too." I tell him and he looks at me cockily.

"Oh come on Daniela don't be like that."

"You made someone publish that we were dating and talking about tying the knot and I don't remember neither of them."

"Oh come on we have fucked each other for months." He almost screams and I send him a furious.

"If you don't speak in a way my employees will not need to hear about this I will kick you out and I mean it. By the way my I made them clear it out our relationship or lack of it."

"Why I personally liked the 'power couple it's seen together talking at a charity event'."He says with a smirk.

"Joshua one more of this and I will take the measurement in my hands and you don't want to see it happening."

"Oh I like when you treat me and punish me." He says with a suggestive look and I give him a killing look.

"You will not like this one, I promise you." I say furious I look over at the clock and Jeremy is coming in 20 minutes. "No please leave I have more important things to do then dealing with you."

"See you at the meeting on Monday." He tells me with a smirk and I groan once he leaves. Since I don't have time to punch something I decide to fight the anger and contain it.

What is with him? Half of New York bus be thinking that I am engaged to him or dating him? God people can't have sex today without being front page, right, Joshua is a jerk. Next people in Mystic Falls will find out. What will Elijah think once he reads it? That he fucked an engaged woman? STOP thinking about it, you haven't seen him in almost 3 weeks. This is what happens when you don't have sex or fight. _I don't know why I am laughing since I have to find clothes to wear._ _You laugh is so beautiful._ God. I say putting my hands on my face and my elbows on the table. What is wrong with me? It has been 3 weeks since I left that small town and I can't stop with this thinking. Come on Daniela you have a list of men (not really a list but that is not the point) of men who would love to sleep with you and you can't take your mind of Elijah, open your eyes, it will not work. He is there you are here and relationships aren't in your card besides he probably had already slept with someone or at least forgot you. _I could kiss you all day and it's still not enough. _I still can't feel his fingers on my cheek when we were at the table on that restaurant we went out. The way it made me feel warm and nice. I cared for him, more than I would like admit it but I have to let it go away. The warm, comfortable, caring feelings have to go. I groan out loud.

"Are you ok?" Jeremy asks and I look surprise when I saw him entering the room. "It's time for lunch." He informs me and I shake my head nodding getting my back and jacket.

"Yes, of course, let's go."

"Who is the red-haired?" Jeremy asks me at the elevator.

"That's Andrea my secretary. Why?"

"She's cute." He tells me and I roll my eyes but give him a little (almost forced) smile.

"So you are into older women, I see."

"You know how my dating life has been, first Vicky, then Anna and Bonnie." He says taking a deep breath.

"You still like Bonnie." I tell him, it wasn't a question; it's as all over his face.

"I do but I messed up."

"Anna was your first love; you never forget your first love."

"Did you?"

"I never had it."I confessed it to him at the moment the elevator doors open and Jeremy and I walk out of the building into the cold New York.

I return to my office and went back to my work. I was in the middle of reading some papers when my phone started to ring and I check the I.D. Damom. What did he wanted, I look over at the clock, it's 4:16.

"Hi Damon." I say accepting the call.

"Gilbert. Are you busy?"

"Kind of, why?"

"We are a problem." He says with a seriously voice which is never good.

"What happen?"

"Alaric. He's kind of possessed or something like that because of the Gilbert ring."

"What Damon? I don't understand the ring? Jeremy also has one." I say worry about it and Damon explains to me the entire story as I listen.

"Do you think of anything you can do? Bonnie has some herbs but I don't think they will work for much longer."

"I will try to see if I find anything and I will come to town on the weekend. Just don't do anything stupid until I am there."

"I will don't worry and thanks Dani."

"You're welcomed maybe Jeremy would like to go too. See you on the weekend."

"Yes." He says and we end our phone call and I call Andrea who enters the room almost a minute after I asked.

"What would you like Miss Bianchi?"

"I need you to warn the pilot that I am flying tomorrow night. I still don't know the time but I will text him still today about it."

"Ok anything else?"

"I have the weekend free?"

"You have a meeting on Saturday but I can schedule to Wednesday but you will work later."

"It's ok, I just what my weekend clean. The trip to Seattle it's still planned?"

"Yes we leave on Thursday morning and return on Saturday."

"Perfect. Now why don't you take the weekend off?" I tell her and she nods with a smile leaving me with me work.

"How was your day?" I ask my brother as our car is driven to the gym.

"It was good." He tells me. "We have a project to work do until the holidays."

"About what?" I ask and he starts to talk about his art project and I even try to give some help once we enter the gym we went different directions. Our trainer and Jeremy worked together as I got my tension on the boxing area.

"I have something to tell you." I announce at dinner when we are both alone. "I'm going to Mystic Falls this weekend, there is a problem there if you want you can come."

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at the end of the day and we return to New York in time for dinner of Sunday."

"It sounds nice. I will call Jenna to tell her." He tells me and I nod. "What happened?" He asks me and I explain everything.

Next day Jeremy and I were sitting on the plane as Jeremy watches the night view and I work on my computer.

"Are you sure you will be fine by yourself while I am in Settle?" I ask him again. I wasn't sure if leaving was the best but I really need to go and Jer promised me no parties or anyone at home.

"Yes besides Mrs. Judy is staying with us." He says, Mrs. Judy is our housekeeper who is staying while I am gone to keep an eye on my brother. "Besides you do need to work." He tells me with a smile and looks at the view again.

Once I get off the jet I see Damon waiting for us which is strange because I have my car waiting for me.

"Damon I told you I can drive home." I tell him pointing to my car.

"It's is not why I am here." He tells me with a face that I know brings bad news.

"It's Alaric?" I ask concern knowing how much the teacher means to everyone and I did like him too.

"No but." He says and looks at Jeremy. "Can you leaves us for a few seconds, I need to tell your sister something, you can put my things in my car." He tells and he nods when I am about to protest the look on Damon's face tells me not too. "Well… Bonnie and Elena were working together with Tyler and got to connect all the originals… What happens to one happens to all of them." He says and I look at him shocked and I feel something on my heart that I never felt put it was painfully. "Look they don't know that I know. You can make Bonnie spell goes off but do it fast because Finn it's the target." He tells me.

"Are you idiot. Damn it is should have told you sooner. If they die you all do too. The bloodline created by the original that it's killed will die if he does it too." He looks at me shocked. "I need to go fast." I tell him and he nods.

"I will drive Jeremy home." He tells me and I get to my car driving faster as possible (and my car can drive very fast) to Richmond which normally takes 1h and 15 minutes I have done it in 50 minutes. I park the car and get out opening the door to see the old lady looking at me surprised.

"I need your help Annie." I tell her urgently and she nods letting me come in.

"Thank you so much." I tell her hugging her. "How are you?"

"Good." She says and I barely hear her. You can't barely hear Annie's. She is a 78 years old lady who I known for a long time, she had a cancer a couple of years ago that affect her vocals but she survived and I was very happy about it. She leaves at the beach side where she just has like 4 houses closer but it was what she wants.

"You must rest and I really need to leave." I tell her and she nods. Once she is out of my view and I am in the car I call Damon.

"Hi" He says almost immediately.

"I did it." I tell him proud of myself.

"I know." He says and I noticed he didn't say it like he is very surprised.

"What happened?"

"They kill Finn." He tells me and I start to feel a huge pain in my heart. It's for him. Oh my god he can't be death. "You break the spell in time. They are all ok." He says and I found myself taking I deep breath that I didn't knew I was holding. "They don't really understand but what you said is true. Sage, Finn's girlfriend also died. I am telling the gang about it."

"Do it." I tell him and end the phone call and turn the car on.

Once again I break like 5 roles for the Highway Code if not more and I found myself in the front door of the Mikealson's once its open a surprised Rebekah opens the door and takes some steps back so she is in the entrance.

"Why are you here?" She asks with anger but not to many of it, I know she is sad, she just lost a brother even if they weren't close or speaking to each other so I hug her taking her once more by surprised and she hugs me back after a couple of seconds.

Elijah P.O.V.

Kol, Klaus and I walk home and I see a black car and I look confused.

"Who is it?" Kol asks.

"Black and expensive." Klaus says like he is thinking to himself. "I saw it before. I just don't know here." He says and we all walk to the front door and I see my sister barely inside the house being hugged.

"Thank you Dani." She says and I body turns to stone. Daniela it's in front of me, the person who has been on my thoughts 99% on the last 18 days. I fought myself so many times to go to New York but I didn't think she would want me too. They pull apart and Daniela looks at me and I get lost in her face and before I realized I am being hugged by her. She still smelled just like I remember and feels the same way. I could send her tensed over me but it was going away. She pulls apart and is as shocked as I am and I can see her fear. She blinks and looks at my brothers.

"Are you all ok?" She asks softly than usual. She is worry about us which is surprising.

"Surprising yes." Nic says. "Since we should be death."

"I kind of had something to do with it." She says a little constrained and we look at her perplexed.

"Why are you here?" My sister asks her.

"Damon called me and I came. Then he told me what happen and I went to Richmond." She tells and looks awkwardly at us and I see she doesn't walk to talk too much about it.

"Why don't we all go inside it passes midnight." I propose to everyone and Daniela looks at me just like I do to her.

"Great I really need a drink." Klaus says.

"That is two of us." They say but I don't hear anything else, I am more busy looking at Daniela, Now I realize why I didn't notice it has her right away. She isn't wearing her normal work clothes. She is in a pair of leggings and a tunic. She looked more like her age like this.

"I'm gonna go too." Rebekah says awkwardly and we both realize we aren't alone. She leaves and the two of us just stare at each other.


End file.
